


Tálì

by botica_boiez (monolaytrist)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaunting drama, Language Barrier, M/M, Pre-colonial era (Philippines), Romansang nakakaasiwa, isko!exo reference
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/botica_boiez
Summary: Walang love at first sight. Kuno.Ang gawa na po ito ay orihinal na naipost salivejournalpara sa Narito Kami 2016 Krismas Pik Pes.





	1. Unang Bahagi: Adlaw

**Author's Note:**

> **Mga paunang salita 1:**
> 
> • Ang gawa na ito ay inspired ng Amaya bilang isang kwento na naganap bago pa sakupin ang Pilipinas ng mga Espanyol, dahilan para maging malalim ang mga salita at magkaroon ng paggamit ng mga elemento na hindi na pangkaraniwan sa kasalukuyan.  
>  • Mukhang magiging academic paper ang kalalabasan ng kwento [at hindi po iyon ang aking layunin] kapag nilagyan ng tanda ang bawat mga termino o konseptong ginamit. Si Google ang inyong besprend.  
>  • Nasa mga taong 1300-1400 ang kaganapan ng kwento, bago pa maligaw si Magellan at mapadpad sa Pilipinas.  
>  • Nasa Panay na bahagi ng Pilipinas [gitnang kanluran] ang barangay ng Sagahay.  
>  • Upang hindi mahirapan sa pagkilala ng mga karakter lalo pa at ginawang lokal ang mga pangalan ng mga miyembro, andito po ang mga tanda:  
> 
>
>> Sehun - ang susunod na pinuno ng barangay  
>  Jongin - ang kanang-kamay ng susunod na pinuno ng barangay  
>  Baekhyun - ang babaylan  
>  Junmyeon - ang binukot  
>  Jongdae - ang katulong ng binukot  
>  Chanyeol - ang pinuno ng mga mangangayaw  
>  Kyungsoo - ang may pana  
>  Minseok - ang dating taga-Sagahay
> 
> 1Ang mga sumusunod ay idinagdag na lamang sa pag-cross post ng gawa dito at wala sa orihinal na naisumite sa pik pes.

  


# Sa Hindi Inaasahang Pagtatagpo ng mga Mundo

  


  


**N** agising sa tilaok ng mga manok ang ilan sa mga mamamayan ng Sagahay. Maririnig ang awit ng mga puno sa labas at maaaninag ang ilaw ni Bulan kasama ang mga bituin sa madilim na kalangitan. Mukhang magiging maaliwalas at maganda ang araw na ito para sa magaganap na kalakalan sa dalampasigan.

Naalimpungatan sa kinahihigaan si Hinugay sa marahang haplos sa braso ng kanyang ina, sabay bumulong sa tenga nito, "Anak, gumising ka na. Pagagalitan ka na naman ng iyong Ama." Malakas ang pagtanggi ng katawan ng binata sa tawag ng responsibilidad ngunit sa susunod na pagbilog ni Bulan ay papasanin na ng mga balikat niya ang mga gawain ng Amang Datu, kaya't walang pag-aamok na bumangon ang kanyang katawan, kahit tulog pa ang kanyang diwa.

Kilala bilang isang masunurin at mabait na anak si Hinugay. Di rin maikakaila ang galing nito sa buntalan at pakikipaglaban gamit ang kampilan. Dala ng maraming pag-eensayo ay tumikas ang katawan ng minsa'y patpating bata at kalauna'y di na maikaila ang pagkakahawig nito sa datung ama. Kasing lalim ng karagatan ang mga mata nito at kasing misteryoso ng kagandahan ng mabituing kalawakan naman ang mukha. Di lamang sa patag maririnig ang pangalan ng anak ng datu ng Sagahay, kundi pati rin sa mga karatig-barangay sa kalapit na mga bundok, sa mga patag sa norte, silangan, kanluran at timog.

Upang maging ehemplo sa mga mamamayan, ika nga ng kanyang Ama, pilit na itinatago ni Hinugay sa tuwid niyang mukha at monotonong tinig ang pangamba ng isang bata. Sa harap ng nakararami, siya ang susunod na datu na gagabay sa Sagahay ngunit sa apat na sulok ng munti niyang silid, sa mga sandali na sariling hininga niya lang ang naririnig ay isa lamang siyang binatang puno ng takot sa kakaharaping mga pagsubok at puno pa ng pagdududa sa sariling kakayahan. Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, hindi likas kahit sa mga tumao ang galing sa pamumuno ng isang barangay. Di tulad ng iba.

Noong araw na iyon ay may magaganap ulit na kalakalan sa dalampasigan ng Sagahay. Sa harap ng mga dayuhang mangangalakal ay hindi maaaring magpakita ng kahit anong bahid ng kahinaan o butas ng pagkakamali. Sa salita ng kanyang Ama, sa kalakaran, hindi lamang palitan ng mga kambing, mga hinabi at mga prutas ang nangyayari sa dalampasigan. Palitan din ito ng tiwala sa dalawang panig. Kahit wala mang nagbabadyang pakikidigma, mas mainam nang patibayin ang mga ugnayan. At sa harap ng mga mangangalakal na singkit ay importante rin ang kiyas ng barangay at lider nito.

Dahan-dahan nang bumabati ang bukang liwayway sa labas ng kubo nila Hinugay nang matapos siyang kumain ng kaunting agahan. Maamoy na rin sa mga kalapit na tirahan ang mga nalulutong kanin na may pahid ng amoy ng dahon ng pandan sa ere. Pagkatapos ng kaunting pag-aayos at paghahanda para sa iilang bagay na maaaring ipagpalit ay hinay-hinay na ring binagtas ni Hinugay kasama ang ilang mga timawa ang daan papuntang dalampasigan.

"Iuuwi kita ng masarap na prutas, Ina!" sabi nito bago tuluyang maglaho sa paningin ng nag-aalalang magulang.

Ilang beses nang naisama ng datung Ama si Hinugay sa kalakaran sa dalampasigan. Hindi lubusang magkaintindihan ang dalawang panig ngunit sa usapang pagpapalit ay tila may sariling salita ang mga mangangalakal. Natuto siya sa simpleng pagmamasid sa galaw ng mga kababayan at ng mga mangangalakal na singkit. Isa-isa niyang tinandaan ang ibig sabihin ng bawat iling, pagtango, pagkumpas ng mga kamay, pagkunot ng noo at pagtataas ng boses. Madalas namang walang nagaganap na gulo kahit na walang pagkakaparehas sa sinasalitang dila, liban na lamang kung may kulang sa bilang o may naihalong di magandang produkto. At dito pumapasok ang datu upang mangasiwa bago pa mauwi sa sigalot ang pagtataas ng boses.

Bilang lider, trabaho din nitong maging rasyonal at bukas sa dalawang panig. At para mas maipakita sa mga dayuhang mangangalakal ang sinseridad, kahit mukhang imposible sa simula ay sinubukang matuto at gumamit ng ama ni Hinugay ng iilang salita sa lengwahe ng mga mangangalakal na singkit. Hindi man kasing bilis ng mga ito ang paggamit ng Datung Ama sa salita nila ay naihahatid naman ang mensahe sa kausap, kung pagtutuunan ng pansin ang pagtango ng mga ito. Ngayong araw, unang beses namang gagamitin ni Hinugay ang mga natutunang kakarampot na salita ng mga dayuhan bilang simbolo ng pagiging kinatawan ng Datung Ama.

"Huwag mong kalimutang ibaba ang ulo mo bago bigkasin ang mga pagbati. Kasama yun sa ritwal ng mga singkit," bulong ng kaibigan at kanang kamay ni Hinugay na si Kaisug.

Nakatuon ang tingin ng binata sa papalapit na barkong kahoy na may pulang bandila. "Alam ko," may bahid ng kaba at pagkairita sa boses niya.

"Wag kang kabahan. Nandito naman ako, Hinugay."

Kumunot ang noo niya sabay bumuntong-hininga. "Buti na lamang hindi sumama si Ama para magmasid."

"May oras ka pang magbawas sa damuhan sa likod bago dumating ang mga singkit. Sasamahan pa kita, kung gusto mo."

Akmang sasapakin na sa mukha ni Hinugay ang kaibigan sa sinabi. Natawa na lang ito at pasimpleng inapakan ang kanang paa ng katabi, "Isang salita pa, Kaisug at ipagpapalit kita sa mga singkit para sa isang kahon ng prutas."

Bakas sa mukha ng kaibigan ang pag-inda nito sa sakit na naramdaman sabay sabi, "Wag ka kasing kabahan. Madalas mo na itong gagawin."

Itinigil ni Hinugay ang pang-aapi sa kaniya nang mapansing naghahanda na sa pagdaong ang barkong kahoy. "Halika na, kanang kamay."

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**K** almado ang mga alon nang mapasilip si Luhan sa labas ng barko. Tanaw ang pamimitak ng araw sa silangan, isa-isa niyang sinuri ulit ang mga dalang pagkain at iba pang bagay na galing sa kanyang bansa para sa pangangalakal sa mga kayumanggi.

Sa lalim ng tiwala at pinagsamahan ng ama ni Luhan at ng datu ng Sagahay, kahit na may iba pang mga barangay na mas malapit daungan ay laging una sa kanilang listahan ang payak na lugar ng Sagahay. Hindi rin naman maikakaila ng mangangalakal na mataas ang kalidad ng mga nakukuha nilang kalakal sa dito. Gustung-gusto niya ang lasa ng gatas ng mga malulusog nitong mga kambing at ang mga mababangong dahon na maaaring ilagay sa paminsang walang lasang hapag nilang kanin.

Bilang mga mangangalakal, prinsipyo nilang piliin lagi ang mga bagay o sitwasyon na makalalamang sila. Ngunit batid mang dagdag sa oras ng biyahe ang pagbisita sa barangay ng Sagahay at muling pag-ikot sa malawak na isla para sa mga karatig-barangay ay hindi naman nagsisisi si Luhan.

Halos ilang milya na lamang ang layo sa dalampasigan ay naaninag na niya ang mga kayumanggi. Kilala ni Luhan kahit sa malayo ang tindig ng datu ng Sagahay subalit sa madalas na kinatatayuan nito ay nakita niya ang isang lalaking mas payat ngunit mas matangkad ng kaunti sa lider ng barangay.

"Yixing, akin na yung mga papeles ko," dagliang utos nito sa kaibigang kasama.

Natataranta at papungas-pungas pa ng mga mata nang hinanap ng binata ang hinihingi. Bakas ang pagmamadali nito sa bilis ng pagtakbo pababa sa pinaglagyan ng mga bagahe, sa kanang bahagi ng barko sa mga kwarto, at pabalik sa tabi ni Luhan, sa wakas dala-dala na ang kinakailangan ng kaibigan.

Irinolyo ni Luhan ang mga iniabot ng kasama at inilagay ang isang dulo sa kaliwang mata niya. Pinagmasdan nito sa butas ng rolyong papel ang binatang nakita sa dalampasigan. "Kailan pa nagpalit ng datu ang Sagahay?" pag-alala lamang ang maririnig sa pabulong niyang tinig. Pamilyar ang mukha ng binatang halatang iba ang gayak sa karamihan sa mga kayumanggi. Hawak din nito ang kampilan ng datu na siyang patunay na ito nga ang lider ng pook. Hindi sanay sa mga bagong pagkikita ang anak ng punong mangangalakal, idagdag pa rito ang walang tulog niyang diwa. "Ikaw muna ang bahala dito. Kailangan ko munang magsuklay," pagmamadaling sabi ni Luhan.

"Luhan, dadaong na tayo! Tapos ka na ba diyan? Ang tagal mo namang magsuklay!"

"Nandiyan na," at lumabas si Luhan suot ang asul na damit na pinabaon pa ng kanyang ina, kumpletong naka-ayos ang buhok at bagong hilamos ang mukha. Hindi maiisip nino man na dalawang paglubog ni Adlaw na ang dumaan mula nang maglayag sila. Pagod na at walang tulog ang binata simula nang maatasan ito ng amang maging lider sa wakas ng kanilang grupo.

"Aba may piging ka bang pupuntahan?" Hindi mapigilang mangutya ng kaibigang si Yixing sa nakitang mabilisang pagbabago ng kasama.

Bakas ang pag-alala sa mukha ng lider ng mga mangangalakal ngunit may lukso ng tuwa itong nararamdaman sa ilalim ng maamo niyang mukha, "Sabi ni ama, importante lagi ang mga unang pagkikita. Lalo na sa mga bagong datu."

Kalakip ng kaba ay mas nangingibabaw ang galak ni Luhan, halata sa pinipigilan nitong ngiti sa labi. Tinignan ni Yixing mula ulo hanggang paa ang kaibigang nag-aayos pa ng mga kaunting tupi sa suot na damit. "Ang daya! Paano naman kami? Mukha kaming," at tinignan nito ang sarili sa asul na dagat, tila nananalamin, "pagod na kambing na napigaan ng dalawang balde ng gatas!"

Hindi mapigilang tumawa ni Luhan sa pahayag ng kaibigan. May punto ito! Ngunit siya ang lider ng grupo nila! Kahit papaano dapat maayos ang gayak ng taong haharap at kakausap sa lider ng mga kayumanggi! Dahil wala nang sapat na panahon para makapaghanda ang kasama ay kusa na lamang inayos ni Luhan ang tumitikwas pang mga buhok ni Yixing. "Ayan. Maayos ka na," sabay tapik sa mga balikat nito, "At di ka mukhang kambing. Kamukha mo ang mga binatang mayayaman na lumaki sa mga magagarbong bahay at hardin sa lugar natin. Kulang ka lang sa paligo."

"Nagsalita ang isa pang kulang sa paligo," sabay suntok sa kaliwang braso ng kaibigan, "at tulog."

Naaaninag na ni Luhan ang mga posteng pagtatalian ng kanilang barko. Nakita rin nitong kumunot ang noo ng bagong datu ng Sagahay. "Sana walang maging problema ngayon," bulong nito sa sarili.

Unang pumanaog ng barko si Yixing upang maalalayan si Luhan sa pagbaba. Kahit na malaki ang tiwala ng lahat sa kinikilalang lider dahil sa katalinuhan, galing sa diskarte at pamamahala sa negosyo nito ay ganun kalaki naman ang pag-aalala ng lahat pagdating sa kaligtasan niya. Dahil sa maamo nitong mukha, madalas napagkakamalan itong mas bata sa kanyang aktwal na tanda. Sentro ng kantsawan, idagdag pa ang pagiging lampa nito kung minsan, ang anak ng tumaguyod ng lupon ng mga mangangalakal. 

Marunong naman daw itong gumamit ng sandata kung kinakailangan, bilin ng ama ni Luhan sa kanila noon. Ngunit sa bawat sandali na dumadaan, sa mga panahon na mas nakikilala ng lubusan ng mga kapwa mangangalakal si Luhan, ang binatang minsang natatapilok sa sarili nitong mga paa, tumatawa ng kay lakas na parang paslit, may ngiting kasing-liwanag ng araw dito sa silangang dagat, ay mas nakukumbinsi silang isa pa ring bata na nagsusuot lamang ng mga sapatos ng kanyang ama si Luhan. Isang batang kailangang protektahan lagi.

"Dahan-dahan lang sa pagbaba," paalala ni Yixing, buong atensyon niya nakatuon sa kaibigang marahang binabagtas ang gumegewang na plakada pababa sa dalampasigan.

"Kaya ko ang sa―"

Pagsingap. Pagkabigla. At isang lagapak at pagbilis ng tibok ng puso. Sa isang kisapmata'y nasaksihan ng lahat ang mala-kidlat na pagtakbo ng anak ng datu ng Sagahay at ang pagkahulog ng singkit na mangangalakal sa bisig ng binatang kumarimot ng takbo sa direksyon niya.

At sa maikling sandaling nagtagpo ang tingin ng sumalo at sinalo, napansin ni Luhan ang pagbagtas ng mga tingin ng binatang datu sa kanyang mukha habang pigil hininga naman siyang nagpalunod sa mala-karagatang lalim na mga mata nito.

"May iba pa atang nahulog," bulong ng singkit na nasa tabi na ni Luhan, akmang may hinahanap sa buhangin.

Naputol ang mabilis na pag-uusap ng mga mata ng dalawa sa pagdating ni Yixing. Dahan-dahang ibinaba ng binatang kayumanggi ang dayuhan at tinulungan itong makatayo sa sarili niyang mga paa. Hawak ang kanang braso ng matipunong kayumanggi, sinubukang tumayo ni Luhan nang nakapinid ang mga mata, handa nang magpalamon sa buhanging tatayuan.

"Salamat," isa sa mga kakaunting salitang natutunan ni Luhan sa kanyang ama. Di niya inakalang gagamitin niya ito sa ganitong sitwasyon.

Pahakbang na sana ito papalayo sa naging himlayan ng kanyang kahihiyan nang hinawakan ng binatang datu ang kanang braso niya. Hindi makawala si Luhan sa di-makapiglas nitong hawak sa kanya at sa kanyang mga mata. Ayan nanaman ang mga malalalim niyang mga mata. Nakatuon sa kanya lamang.

"Sandali," ika nito sabay luhod sa harapan niya. Bakit kaya bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Luhan sa isang kimbot ng boses ng binata?

Hinawakan nito ang hubad na kaliwang paa ng lalaking naka-asul at idinulas ang nahulog na pansaplot sa talampakan. 

"Salamat uli," wala nang maisambit ang mga nanunuyo nang labi ni Luhan. Nung tumayo ang binatang datu at magtagpo ulit sa pangatlong pagkakataon ang kanilang mga mata, tila nanaghoy ang dagat ng awiting sila lamang ang nakakarinig. Ano kaya ang ibinubulong ng mga alon?

"Luhan, batiin mo siya," paanas na sabi ni Yixing sa kanya na tulala lamang, "Pagbati. Mahalaga ang pagbati."

At sabay pa silang dagliang yumuko para sa nakalimutang pormalidad. Nagkabungguan pa ang mga ulo.

Bagama’t puno ng pagtataka pa ang dalawang panig, palibhasa’y di pa nagpapakilala sa isa’t isa ang dalawang lider, ay napangiti ang mga ito sa bilis ng mga di-inaasahang pangyayari.

Lalapitan sana ni Luhan at kakamustahin ang nauntog na ulo ng kaharap nang pinigilan siya ng isa sa mga kayumangging kasama. Mga nanlilisik na mga mata ang nakaharap niya, akma pang bubunutin ng kayumanggi ang armas na nakatali sa tagiliran. Bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha ng binatang datu sa pagkunot ng noo nito. May isinigaw ang kasamang kayumanggi na mukhang ikinagulat ng lupon nila.

Pinalibutan ng mga kayumangging may armas ang datu ng barangay sabay itinutok ang mga dalang sandata sa harap ng grupo nila Luhan. Alegrong pumaligid naman si Yixing at ang ilang mga kasama sa kanya habang palihim na inilalabas nila Yifan, Tao at ng iba pang mga naiwan sa barko ang mga naitagong armas. 

May ibinulong ang isa pang kayumangging kasama ng binatang datu. Mukhang mas malapit ito sa kanya kung pagtutuunan ng pansin ang distansya nito sa lider ng pook, ang gayak at dalang sandata. Tumango ang bagong datu sa sinabi ng kasama at biglang lumapit ang kausap sa direksyon nilang mga singkit.

“Ako na ang haharap sa kanila,” diin ni Yixing sa kanya na nanliliit na sa gitna ng mga ka-lupong nakapalibot. “Baka ka nila saksakin, mahina at sakitin ka pa naman.”

Nagawa pang magbiro ng kaibigan sa gitna ng kumakapal na tensyon na di maikakaila ni Luhan na nagpatawa sa kanya. Hinawakan niya ang kanang braso ng kaibigan bago makahakbang papalapit sa mga kayumanggi at binulungan, “Sabi ng kulang sa dugo. Sasalinan kita kung ikaw ang masaksak.” 

Isang mapaglarong ngiti lamang ang ibinalik nito sabay sabi “Kung masasaksak nila ako.”

 

Hangang-hanga ang mga kayumanggi sa ipinamamalas na galing sa pakikipagtalakayan ng mukhang kanang kamay ng bagong datu kay Yixing. Sinundan ng lahat ng mga mata ang bawat pagbuka nito ng bibig na sinasabayan ng pagkumpas ng katawan nito, tila bang umiindak ito sa bawat katagang binibitawan.

Walang maintindihan sa mga nasasaksihan si Luhan at ang mga kasamahan niya. Madalas namang madaling kausap ang mga kayumanggi pero sa kalakalang ito ay mukhang lulubog na lamang si Amang Araw sa kanluran ay hindi pa rin maiintindihan ng mga kausap ang nais nilang ipahatid. Hindi sila bagong lupon ng mga mangangalakal o isang grupo ng mga dayuhang naligaw lamang sa kanilang barangay. Nasa ilalim lamang sila ng pamumuno ng anak ng lider ng grupo at maraming mga bagong miyembro ang nakasama sa ekspedisyon.

"Nagkakaintindihan nga ba sila?" tanong ng katabi ni Luhan sa kanya.

"Iyan ang hindi ko alam," sagot niya sabay napasilip sa binatang datung ikinukubli ng mga kayumanggi. Di maikakaila ang katangkaran nito sa mga kasama kaya kitang-kita pa rin ni Luhan mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang bawat pinta sa mukha nito. Kanina'y bakas ang pagkalito at pag-aalala sa pagkunot ng noo at pagtagpo ng mga kilay ng binata. Ngayo'y kitang-kita niya ang pilit na pagkukubli ng ngiti nito habang pinagmamasdan ang kayumangging nagpresentang makipag-usap kay Yixing. "Pero mukhang sila lang ang makakasagot niyan," dugtong ni Luhan.

Habang tumatagal ay di na rin mapigilang matawa ni Luhan sa pinaggagagawa ni Yixing. Nung simula'y sinusubukan lamang ng kaibigan na ipakita ang mga dalang dokumento at mga produktong sa barangay na iyon lamang makukuha, patunay na sila ang mga mangangalakal na nakakausap nila noon pa. Mukhang napagod na ito at kalauna'y sinasagot na rin ng mga aksyon ang kaharap na kayumanggi.

Tila tumigil ang mundo nang lumabas ang tawa ni Luhan. Lumingon ang lahat ng mga ulo sa direksyon kung saan siya ikinukubli ng mga kasamahan. Sinubukan namang ibaon ng binata ang sarili sa hawla ng mga katawang nakapalibot pa sa kanya nang mapansin ang tingin ng mga kayumanggi at mga kasama sa kanya. Hindi niya sinasadyang nakawin ang atensyon ng lahat mula sa mas nag-iinit pang pagsasayaw. "Pag-uusap pala," dagdag nito sa utak niya.

Napansin ni Luhan ang pagbigat ng titig sa kanya ng binatang datu nang matawa siya sa nasaksihan. Nabanggit na nga ng kanyang ama noon na hindi dapat siya basta-bastang tumatawa na lamang lalo na sa harap ng mga banyaga, gaya ng mga kayumanggi. Pinagmasdan niya ang paglambot ng pinta sa mukha ng datu ng Sagahay hanggang sa bigla itong humalakhak ng malakas.

Biglang nabaling naman ang atensyon ng lahat sa direksyon ng lider ng mga kayumanggi sa malakas na tawa nito.

Mukhang may ibinulong ang isa sa mga kayumangging may hawak pa ring sandata na sinagot ng isa pang tawa ng binatang datu. Napatingin sa direksyon ni Luhan ang lider ng Sagahay at nagsagutan na lamang sila ng mga ngiti.

Lumipas ang ilang mga sandali at napansin ng binatang naka-asul ang pagbabago ng timpla ng mukha ng lider ng mga kayumanggi. Nawala ang nagniningning nitong mga mata at napalitan ng balisang titig. Hindi alam ni Luhan kung bakit ngunit may naramdaman itong kirot sa dibdib niya.

Mukhang may pinag-uusapan ang datu at kanang kamay nito ngunit hindi pa nga natapos ang sasabihin ng isa ay umalis sa kinatatayuan ang binatang datu, itinulak ang mg timawang nagsilbing proteksyon nito at linapitan ang lupon nila.

"Protektahan niyo si Luhan!" sigaw ni Yixing sa kanilang direksyon.

"Umalis kayo!" malakas na diin ni Luhan sa mga ka-lupong tila di matitinag.

"Luhan, diyan—" bago natapos ni Yixing ang sasabihin ay dagliang isiniksik ng kaibigang naka-asul ang sarili sa maliliit na mga puwang sa pagitan ng mga katawan ng mga kasama at linapitan ang lupon ng mga kayumanggi.

Nang magkaharap ang dalawang lider ay mas kumapal ang tensyon sa paligid. Tanging hampas ng mga alon sa barkong nakadaong at mabigat na paghinga ng mga kasama ang naririnig ng lahat. Tanging taghoy ng hangin at malakas na pagtibok ng puso naman ang naririnig lamang ni Luhan.

_"Ako. Hinugay."_

_"Ako. Luhan."_

Sa kakarampot na mga salitang naisambit ng dalawa, di man maipaliwanag ay tila mas gumaan ang pakiramdam nila sa isa't-isa.

_"Ako. Anak. Datu. Ama."_

_"Ako. Anak. Mangangalakal. Ama."_

_"Ikaw? Lider? Bago?"_

_"Oo. Ikaw? Datu? Bago?"_

_"Oo. Ikaw? Dala prutas?"_

_"Oo. Ikaw? Dala gatas kambing?"_

_"Oo. Ikaw? Bata?"_

_"O― Hindi!"_

Dinig sa buong dalampasigan ang malakas na halakhak ni Hinugay. Di naman nakaligtaan ng mga mata ng binatang naka-asul ang pagiging hugis gasuklay na buwan ng mga mata ng kaharap nito.

 _"Ikaw. Bata,"_ inulit ng binatang datu sabay itinuro ang sariling mukha.

 _"Ikaw. Bata,"_ inulit ng binatang singkit sabay itinuro ang sariling ulo.

Malakas na tawa naman ni Luhan ang umugong sa lugar. Mukhang di na mabatid ng mga kasama ng dalawa kung paano nauwi sa tawanan ang usapang nagaganap sa harapan nila.

Lumapit ang kanang kamay ni Hinugay sabay binulungan ito sa kaliwang tenga. Mukhang seryoso ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa sa pag-kunot ng mga noo at pagtatagpo ng mga kilay nila. Akmang aalis na sana si Hinugay nang maalala ni Luhan ang mga dokumentong hawak ni Yixing nang sinubukan nitong kausapin ang ipinadala ng mga taga-Sagahay.

 _“Sandali,”_ sigaw niya kay Hinugay. Iniabot ni Luhan ang mga dokumentong nakuha sa kaibigan na nagsasaad ng mga bagong presyo ng mga dalang kalakal na may kaunting pagtaas sa bilang ng hinihinging mga gatas ng kambing kapalit ang mga piraso ng dalang mga prutas.

Muling nagtagpo ang mga kilay ni Hinugay habang pilit na iniintindi ang mga guhit sa ibinigay na kasulatan. Wala mang mga salitang naisambit ang kaharap ay basang-basa ni Luhan ang pangamba ng binatang kayumanggi. Sa halip na piliting sumang-ayon sa bagong sistema ang binatang datu ay humakbang ito paatras at binigyan ito ng isa pang pagbati—pagbati ng paalam.

 _"Kami. Hintay,"_ dagdag ni Luhan na may kasamang ngiti sa mukha.

 _"Ako. Punta. Ama,"_ sagot naman ng lider ng mga kayumanggi na may kasama ring kaunting ngiti.

Mukhang mapapatagal ang lupon nila Luhan sa barangay ng Sagahay.

  


**͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌**

  


# Ang Umaasa sa Hilaga’t Kanluran

  


**I** lang gabing sunud-sunod nagpadala ng mensahe si Tulog sa kanya. _Apoy_. _Pula_.

Ilang araw niyang binantayan ang mga karatig-bundok. Ang mga usok na lumalapit sa bawat paglipas. Ang amoy nitong kumakapit sa malamig na hangin pagsapit ng dilim.

Bakit nito niya lang naisip. Dakot ang uling ay isinaboy niya ito sa kawa at sinindihan. Pinatay ang apoy at bumunot ng isang nagbabagang bitak.

 _Hindi maaari_. Baka mali lang siya ng basa.

Siya si Balik-awang at hindi pa siya kailanman binigo ng mga diyos.

Umulit. Dumakot. Sumindi ng uling. Bumasa.

 _Hindi maaari_. Kailangan itong malaman ng datu.

Bilog na may nakahigang guhit sa ilalim.

Kailangan itong malaman ng Sagahay.

 _Mangangayaw_.

  


**͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌**

  


**I** sang halinghing ang dagliang nagpatigil sa paghingig ng isang awitin na pumuno ng apat na sulok ng bahay. Kasunod nito ang mahinang paglapag ng katawan ni Hinali sa kahoy na sahig.

"Milok!" ungot niya sa kasamang tahimik na nakaupong paluhod sa kanyang tabi "Milok, bakit ko ito uli ginagawa?"

Winasiwas niya ang hawak-hawak na bilog na bastidor sa harap ng kasama habang siya’y nanatiling nakatihaya sa sahig na may simangot sa mukha. Hindi pantay ang mga burdang nayari niya sa puting tela, pulang sinulid na dapat sana’y talulot ng gumamela, bulalak na paborito ng mahal niyang ina.

"Si Hilway na Hinali mismo ang nagpasya na imbes na isang binalaybay ang iaalay sa nalalapit na kaarawan ng mahal na ina ay isang pamunas na binurda―" ang malumanay na pagpapaalala ng kasama niya, na mabilis namang naputol nang biglaang inilapit ni Hinali sa mukha nito ang gawa niya.

"Milok, katotohanan ang nais kong marinig," hingi niya sa kasambahay. "Ano sa tingin mo ang gawa ko?"

Ang dalawang tuwid na kilay sa noo ng kasama’y napagalaw, lumundo at halos magtagpo sa gitna habang ang natural na kurba ng dulo ng mga labi nito’y dagliang humigpit para sa isang ngiti.

"Isang hindi pa tapos na burda ng bulaklak," ani ni Milok.

"Mukha siyang tela na dinuraan ni Balik-awang ng nganga!" ani ni Hinali habang nagpagulung-gulong sa sahig. Mabilis naman siyang hinatak ni Milok paupo at tinapik-tapik ang nagusot niyang damit, tulad ng nakagawian nang gawin ng isa simula noong bata pa sila.

May pagpipigil sa mukha ni Milok nang mapasakamay nito ang gawa niya. Bilang kababata, alam ni Hinali ang ibig sabihin ng mukha ng kasama. At kung hindi siya ang natatanging binukot ng barangay nila, ay kanina pa kinutya ni Milok ang binuburdahang tela.

Ipinanganak si Hinali bilang unang prinsipe ng pinakamalaking barangay sa pulo at sentro ng kalakalan sa Bisaya, ang Sagahay. Naikuwento ng dating punong babaylan sa kanya na ilang paghahabulan ni Adlaw at Bulan sa langit ang handaang inialay ng barangay sa mga diyos nang siya’y iniluwal ng kaniyang ina, pero mabilis itong natapos nang sa pang-sampung paglipas ay may ipinadalang panaginip si Tulog, ang diyos ng kapahingahan, sa babaylan.

"Ang unang bunga ng malaking puno ay biglaang darating, pero mabilis rin mawawala dahil dudukutin," ang mga salita ng babaylan na hindi na hinintay magbukang-liwayway upang ilahad sa datu ang nakita.

Sa pag-aalalang may mangyayari sa bagong-panganak na prinsipe, halos hindi nawalay sa tabi ng reyna ang sanggol, araw-gabing binantayan sa isang buong pag-uulit ng tag-araw at tag-ulan.

Makalipas ang dalawa pang pagsapit ng maulan na panahon, nagdalang-tao uli ang reyna. Dito’y nagpakita muli si Tulog sa punong-babaylan. "Mahalimuyak ang unang bunga at kailangang itago, pero sa susunod na bunga makakukuha ng butong tutubo na kasing-tatag ng pinanggalingang puno."

Alinsunod sa payo ng babaylan, nang siya ay maglimang paglipas ng tag-tuyo’t tag-basa’y inilipat at ikinubli si Hinali sa bundok ng Sagahay. At sa unang pagsibol ni Bulan ay itinuro sa kanya at pinakabisado ng matandang tagabantay ang isang awitin:

_Si Bulan ay may lihim_  
_isang perlas ang iniluwal sa dilim_  
_Magagalit si Adlaw ‘pag masilayan_  
_sisilaban ang perlas nang mapahirapan._

_Si Duta ay parehong kaibigan_  
_ng dalawang diyos na naghahabulan_  
_Sa paghahari lamang ni Bulan sa kanya’y_  
_pwedeng dumaplis ang talampakan._

_Si Hangin ay ganoon rin_  
_hindi madaling pagkatiwalaan_  
_ang boses ay pahinain_  
_tuwing may sikat sa kapaligiran._

_Dinggin ang habilin_  
_ni Bulan at magkubli_  
_Protektahan ang lihim_  
_ng perlas na pinakatatangi._

Hindi mabagal ang isipan niya para mapagtanto kalaunan na ang tinutukoy na perlas ay siya. Ikinubli at inilayo sa anumang uri ng kapahamakan, kasama na rin dito ang pagpapaiwas sa kanya ng pagbuo ng anumang ugnayan sa kahit anong bagay na hindi pinayagan ng punong babaylan at ng kanyang ama.

Lahat ng pagbabawal sa kanya ay para sa kanya at sa barangay batay sa idinikta ng kalikasan, pero ang karangalan na dapat ay nararamdaman niya sa tuwing sinusundan niya ang mga katungkulan ay mailap sa kanyang puso. At ito ang nakikita niyang suliranin.

Wala ito sa isip niya sa mga unang pagsibol ni Bulan nang siya’y naging binukot. Sa unang paglipas ng tag-tuyo’t tag-basa ay ibinuhos niya ang pagkabisado ng badlit. Pagkalipas ng dalawa pang pagbabago ng panahon ay kapuri-puri na siya sa Kawi, bagay na lubos na ikinagalak ng kanyang mga magulang; na sa tuwing may maisipan siya o makita sa kwadradong mundo galing sa maliit na bintana ay mabilis siyang nagpapadala ng mga awitin at tula sa kaniyang panulat.

Hindi kalaunan ay ipinakilala sa kaniya sina Milok at Balik-awang, mga batang pinili mismo ng matanda niyang tagabantay para mahasa sa larangan ng pagiging babaylan. Sila rin ang madalas niyang makakasalamuha simula sa pamimitak ni Adlaw hanggang sa pagbati ni Bulan. Si Milok ay mananatili sa tabi niya at pupunan ang posisyon ng tagabantay, samantalang si Balik-awang ang magsisilbing tagapasinaya ng mga ritwal sa barangay at tulay ng mga tao, kabilang na ng kanyang mga magulang, sa kanya.

Sabay na pinag-aralan ng tatlong bata ang Hinilawod, pero si Hinali lang ang nakapagtatak sa isipan ng buong awitin sa loob ng mahigit-kumulang sa tatlong pagbilog ni Bulan, kahit pa sabihing ang dalawa niyang kasama ang may mga pinakamagagandang boses sa lahat ng nakilala niya. Pero kung tutuusin, ang matandang babaylan lamang at ang mga kababata ang siyang kumakausap sa kaniya. Ni hindi niya naranasang kausapin ang kanyang ama o ina―mga salita nila’y puro kumpas lamang ng tinta sa puting tela para sa kanya―na wala siyang ibang boses na maikukumpara sa mga kaibigang tila pinaglihi sa mga ibong tiririt.

Isang pagkatok ang tumawag pabalik sa kasalukuyan sa naglalakbay ng isipan ni Hinali. Isang malakas at tatlong sunud-sunod na mahina na lagatik sa kahoy na pinto ng bahay ang naglagay ng ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Kahit si Milok ay mabilis na tumayo at hinapay ang makulay na kurtinang naghahati sa looban ng bahay at sa maliit na espasyong iniiwan para sa pinto at sa labas kung saan maaaring tumanggap ng piling panauhin.

Walang ibang masugid na tagabisita si Hinali maliban sa dalawang tao: ang kababata niyang ngayo’y isa nang ganap na punong babaylan, si Balik-awang, at ang nakababata niyang kapatid.

Sa bukas na pinto ay pumasok si Hinugay at umupo sa harap ng kurtina. Bakas ang linya sa noo nito at binabagayan ng isang mahigpit na pagpigil ng mga labi, bagay na pinag-alala ni Hinali.

"Hinugay?"

Nang marinig ng binatang panauhin ang patanong na pagtawag ni Hinali sa kanyang pangalan ay natuwid ang nakakurba nitong likod, may mahinang pag-ubo at mabilis na hinapay sa gilid ang kani-kanina’y iniisip.

"May mumunti akong regalo para sa’yo galing sa dalampasigan," ani ng nakababata.

"Mawalang galang po, Prinsipe Hinugay, pero ilang garapon na rin ng buhangin galing sa dalampasigan ang iniregalo ninyo kay Hilway na Hinali," sabat ni Milok na mabilis na napa-’aguy’ nang lumabas ang kamay ni Hinali sa pinagpatung-patong na mga makukulay na tela para hampasin ang kanyang hita. Bagay na agad naman niyang sinagot ng pabulong na ‘salamat sa paggising sa aking mga hita, Hilway na Hinali’.

Namumula ang mga tenga at pisngi ni Hinugay nang mabaling sa kanya ang pansin ni Hinali. At sa pabulong na pagtanggi nito na ‘hindi buhangin’ ang dala’y lalong lumapad ang ngiti sa mukha ng nakatatanda.

Binuksan niya ang kanyang palad sa harap ng kapatid upang hingin ang pasalubong, na sa isip-isip niyang makapagpabawas ng pamumula ng isa, pero nang malapat na ang gintong sigay sa palad at napabulalas siya sa natanggap, ay lalong tumingkad ang pula sa mga pisngi ng kapatid.

"Nagustuhan mo ba?" tanong ni Hinugay.

"Nagustuhan ko ng lubos." Ngumiti si Hinali kahit alam niyang hindi ito nakikita ng dalawang nakaupo sa harap niya. "Babalik-balikan ko ang tagpong ito kapag ika’y naging isang ganap na na datu sa susunod na pagbilog ni Bulan."

Nang tinignan muli ni Hinali sa mukha si Hinugay ay mabilis ring bumalik ang kinukubling asim sa mukha ng nakababata.

"Anong nangyari?" tanong niya. Umaasa siyang walang kinalaman dito ang usapan sa mga mangangalakal na noong mga nakaraang araw ay bagay na kinasasabikan pa ni Hinugay.

“Pumabundok ako kaagad dahil takot ako kay Ama,” amin ni Hinugay at sa isang paghinga’y itinuloy ang nais sabihin, “Kanina’y hindi naging maganda ang usapan sa mga mangangalakal.”

“Bakit?”

“Ibang tao ang pinadala nila at katulad ko, bago rin siya. Ang habilin ni Ama’y magparaya kung maliit lang na lamang ang hinihingi nila pero sa tingin ko’y hindi patas ang palitan ng mga kalakal ngayon… kaya ipinatigil ko muna ang usapan at sinabihang babalikan sila.”

“Si Hinugay ka nga,” balik ni Hinali sa ikinuwento ng kapatid. "Balikan mo ang mga dating tala ng pangangalakal. Lumalamig na ang ihip ng hangin kaya tiyak na tataas ang pangangailangan sa mga bagay. Subukan mong pagpalitin ang iilang produktong ipapalit natin sa kanila hanggang sa makahanap ang bawat panig ng kasunduan nang hindi malaki ang lamang ng isa."

Tumango si Hinugay sa kanyang payo at nakahinga na ng maayos si Hinali nang maaninag ang nagbalik na kislap ng pag-asa sa mga mata ng kapamilya. Hindi niya na rin napigilan ang kamay na abutin ang pisngi ni Hinugay para ipadama sa kapatid na nasa kanya ang buong pagtitiwala niya.

Sa maraming pagbabawal na ipinapatupad sa katauhan ni Hinali ay lubos siyang nagpapasalamat na hindi siya pinagbawalang hawakan ang pisngi ng pinakatatangi niyang kadugo. Lumaki silang kailanman hindi siya nakita ni Hinugay, simula nang mawala ang batang prinsipe sa kabundukan at nahanap ang kinaroroonan niya. At maliban sa mga salita, ang dagling pagdampi lamang ng palad niya sa pisngi ni Hinugay ang kaya niyang gawin para sa isa.

Maaari niyang hawakan ang kapatid, ngunit hindi siya maaaring hawakan ng kapatid. Ang punong babaylan at ang kanyang tagabantay ang pinapahintulutang mahawakan siya sa mga piling okasyon, at sinumang magtangka na hindi si Balik-awang o si Milok ay may mabigat na parusang kakaharapin.

Alam nila ito pareho, ngunit hindi pa rin nagpapigil si Hinugay na igalaw ng kaunti ang ulo, pasandal sa palad ni Hinali, para lamang sagutin ang saglit na pagdadampi ng kanilang mga balat at damdamin.

“Humayo ka na at pumanaog nang maaga mong maipaliwanag kay Ama ang nangyari. At hindi mo dapat pinapaghintay ang mga dayo. Tulad mo’y may kailangan rin silang uwian,” pagpapayo niya sa kapatid. 

“Pwede bang dito muna ako? Maaari bang humingi ng isang awitin?” pagmamakaawa ni Hinugay. Hindi maitatanggi ni Hinali na sa tuwing nakausli ang bibig ng nakababatang kapatid na para bagang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa ay nahihirapan siyang itaboy ito. Pero bilang susunod na datu ng Sagahay, kailangan nang humayo ni Hinugay at tumungo pabalik sa sentro, kung nasaan ang kanilang ama, upang ipagbigay-alam sa datu ang nangyari. Higit na importante ang kanilang barangay at mga tao, at hindi iyon hahadlangan ni Hinali.

“ _Hinali_ ,” dugtong ni Hinugay at napabuntung-hininga na lamang siya bagkus hindi makatanggi sa tuwing ginagamit ng kapatid ang pagtawag na iyon sa kanya.

  


**͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌**

  


Palubog na si Adlaw sa likod ng mga bundok sa kanluran nang umugong ang mabibilis na mga hakbang ng mga diwang umusbong mula sa puso ng umaaligid na kadiliman. Hiyawan ng mga mangangayaw ang gumulat sa mga mamamayan ng Sagahay at mga singkit na tahimik na naghihintay sa dalampasigan.

Mula sa pinagkubliang masukal na kagubatan ay bumulaga ang isang lupon ng mga kayumangging iba ang gayak at sandatang hawak. Kilala ang mga mangangayaw na ito sa pagnanakaw tuwing kalakaran at panggugulo sa mga karatig-barangay.

Dahil humayo ang lider na si Hinugay sa patag upang ipabatid ang mga pagbabagong nais ng mga singkit ay naiwan ang kanang kamay na si Kaisug upang protektahan ang mga buhay na maaaring makitil ng mga sumasalakay. “Ilabas niyo ang mga armas! Protektahan ang mga kalakal!” 

“Protektahan niyo muna ang mga buhay niyo,” bulyaw ng isa sa mga mangangayaw. Sa tikas ng katawan nito, pananamit na mas matingkad sa mga kasama at kakaibang hugis ng itak na hawak ay di maikakailang ito ang kilalang lider ng mga sumasalakay, si Iknol. Dati rati pa’y bulung-bulungan na sa Sagahay ang nasabing binata—ang tangkad nitong di maikukumpara sa sinuman, ang mahahabang mga binti na mas nagpapabilis pa sa kanyang pagtakbo, ang kasing-lalim ng dagat na tinig na nagpapatayo sa balahibo ng sinumang nais niyang paslangin at ang di maikakailang galing nito sa pakikipagbuno kahit sino o ano pa man ang makaharap.

“Totoo nga ang mga kwento,” bulong ni Kaisug sa hangin sabay hinigpitan ang hawak sa sandata.

“Dalin! Ikaw na ang bahala sa langgam na 'to!” sigaw ni Iknol habang nakikipagtalastasan sa mga mata ng kanang kamay ni Hinugay.

Nagulat si Kaisug nang may dumaplis na palaso sa kanang braso niya. Hinanap ng kaniyang mga mata ang direksyong pinanggalingan ng dumamping halik ng kamatayan at sa kaliwang bahagi ng madilim na gubat ay nakita ang silweta ng tanging mangangayaw na may sukbit na pana. Dahan-dahan itong lumabas mula sa bunganga ng kadilimang pinagkukublian at nasulyapan ang isang di katangkarang binatang may mga matang kasing-bilog ni Bulan at mga labing tila munting puso na iginuhit sa maamo nitong mukha.

 

Hiinigpitan ni Kaisug ang kapit sa sandata niya at itinuro ang talim nito sa kaharap na mangangayaw.  
Wala namang bahid ng takot sa mukha ng binatang may palaso na mariin ang titig sa kaharap na taga-Sagahay. 

Naramdaman ni Kaisug ang malamig na pag-ihip ng hangin sa leeg niya na sinabayan ng paglakas ng paghampas ng mga alon sa dalampasigan. Marahil sa mga uhaw sa dugo na mga mata ng mangangayaw ay isa siya sa mga sagabal na dapat patumbahin para makamit ang hinahangad ngunit para kay Kaisug ay isa lamang binatang linamon ng kasakiman nila Iknol ang kaharap. Hindi niya makita ito bilang isa sa mga kaaway at hindi niya mawari kung bakit.

“Bakit nga ba, Kaisug?” bulong ng utak niya. “Hindi mo ako kailangang paslangin,” dahan-dahang sinabi ni Kaisug sa pagbabakasakaling mahanap ng binatang kaharap ang tama sa dagat ng maling isinuksok ng mga mangangayaw sa utak nito.

“Utos ni Iknol,” malamig na boses ni Dalin ang nagpataas sa mga balhibo sa leeg ni Kaisug. 

“Hindi mo kailangang sundin ang utos ni Iknol,” sagot niya sabay ibinababa ang sandatang hawak. 

“At bakit?” 

Hindi maikakaila ni Kaisug na nanginginig na ang mga binti niya sa takot. Kung nakamamatay lamang ang mga titig, marahill ay isang malamig na bangkay na siyang nakahandusay sa dalampasigan. Ngunit ayaw niyang sumuko. Ayaw niyang sukuan ang kaharap na binata, “Ito ba ang gusto mo?”

“Ano bang pakialam mo sa mga kagustuhan ko?” malamig na sagot ni Dalin sabay hinigpitan ang paghila sa palasong nakatutok pa rin sa dibdib ni Kaisug.

Mas umingay ang paligid nang biglang dumating ang ilan pa sa mga kasamahang timawa mula sa Sagahay. Napa-atras ang ilang mga mangangayaw pabalik sa madilim na kagubatan na siyang ikinahina ng lakas ng lupon ni Iknol. “Atras!” sigaw ng lider nila.

Nakita ni Kaisug ang pagkunot ng noo ni Dalin at ang mabilis na pagtakbo nito pabalik sa kagubatan. Hindi mawari ng taga-Sagahay kung bakit imbes na matuwa ay nanlumo ang puso niya sa nasaksihan pag-alis ng kaharap na binata.


	2. Ikalawang Bahagi: Bulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa panandaliang pagkumot ng karimlan sa kalangitan ay umusbong ang gulo at mga damdamin sa katahimikan

  


# Saan Nga Ba Patungo ang Nakayapak at Nahihiwagaan?

  


  


**N** ang ang kani-kanina lamang ay nakabubulag na badlak ni Adlaw sa paligid ay naging pula na tila bang nanghihinang apoy, at hindi kalauna’y naging lila na may halong mahinang ilaw galing kay Bulan ay binagtas ni Hinali ang daan patungo sa pinakamalapit na sangay ng ilog kasama si Milok para maligo.

Dala ng hindi mawaring pag-aalala’y mabilis siyang natapos sa paglilinis ng sarili sa ilog at umahon, ang lumalamig na tubig kasabay ng hangin ang kanyang dahilan nang siya’y tanungin ni Milok sa saglit niyang paliligo. Hindi na dapat pa manibago si Hinali kung madaling nahuli ng kanyang tagabantay ang kasinugalingan, pagka’t si Milok ay kanya ring kababata, at alam nito ang pagkagusto ni Hinali sa tubig.

Subalit ang tubig na dapat ay nagpapakalma sa kanya’y hindi nakatulong sa kanyang nararamdaman. May nagbabadyang pangamba, ang pakiramdam ng mabigat na tiyan kahit wala naman itong masyadong laman, ang pakiramdam ng nanlalamig na mga kalamnan at pagbilis ng pintig ng kanyang puso. At iyon ay hindi niya kanyang balewalain. Huli siyang makaramdamdam nito noong nakaraang dalawang tag-tuyo, sa araw nang si Hinugay ay pumalaot, nahulog sa sinasakyang bangka at muntikan nang malunod.

Bumilis ang yapak niya pabalik ng kanyang bahay kasabay ang tahimik na paghiling na nawa’y walang kapahamakan na nangyari sa pamilya o sa kapatid. Kasunod si Milok ay bigla siyang napatigil sa paglalakad nang may maaninag na paggalaw sa harap ng hagdan ng kaniyang dampa. Isang pagtawag ang nanggaling sa madilim na anyo kasabay ng paulit-ulit na pagkatok sa pinto. Bago pa makalapit ay mabilis siyang hinablot ni Milok upang magtago sa anino ng mga puno.

“Magtago ka muna dito. Ako na ang titingin,” habilin ni Milok sabay abot ng kambantuli nito kay Hinali at inilabas ang palaging baon na karambit.

Pinanood ni Hinali na lumapit si Milok sa anyo at tinawag ng tagabantay ang pansin ng kanilang ‘panauhin’. Nang makita’y humakbang papalapit si Milok at nakipag-usap, pero laking gulat na lang niya nang ang tao’y nalanta na parang halaman sa harap ng hagdan.

Hindi na naghintay pa si Hinali at mabilis na tinabihan ang gulat na Milok na akay-akay ang isang walang malay na tao. Iba ang habi ng tela na suot ng lalaki, at sa putla ng balat nito’y masasabing hindi ito taga-Sagahay. 

“Bigla na lamang siyang hinimatay nang sinusubukan kong kausapin,” ani ng tagabantay.

“Tulungan natin siya,” mabilis na sagot ni Hinali sa sitwasyon at inakayan si Milok.

“Hindi natin alam kung isa siya sa mga kalaban! Paparusahan tayo ng datu pag nakita ka niya!”

“Maaari bang saka na natin alamin kung kalaban siya o hindi?” Bakas sa mukha ni Milok na hindi ito kumbinsidong sundin siya. “Ipauubaya ko sa’yo ang pagpugot sa ulo niya kunsakaling mapatunayang masama siya,” dugtong niya na nagtawag naman ng isang malakas na buntung-hininga galing sa kasama kasabay ng isang hakbang paakyat ng hagdan.

 

Nanlalagkit ang kanang balikat ni Hinali nang mailapag sa sahig ang kanilang walang-malay na panauhin at napangiwi na lang sila pareho ni Milok nang mailawan at mapansin na ang kanyang puting kasuotan ay nakulayan ng pula. Siya ang nagkusang punasan at pigilan ang walang-humpay na pagtatagas ng dugo ng estranghero sa kanyang sahig habang naging abala si Milok sa pag-iinit ng tubig at paghahanda ng mga kakailanganin sa pangggagamot.

Mas lalo siyang nanlumo nang inalis ang pantaas na saplot ng lalaki at makita ang palihis na sugat na nililok ng sandata sa balikat nito. Marami siyang katanungan pero higit na mabigat ang halaga ng buhay na nasa kamay niya, nila ni Milok, ngayon kaya kailangan nilang pigilan ang patuloy na pag-agos ng buhay ng hindi-kilalang lalaki bago pa mahuli ang lahat.

Nang magsimula na si Milok sa panggagamot ay nagkamalay ng kaunti ang lalaki, ang kaniyang pagtangis ang pumuno sa bawat sulok ng dampa. At kailangang pigilan ni Hinali ang pagpupumiglas ng tao sa bawat pagkumpas ng kamay ni Milok sa karayom at paghatak ng namumulang sinulid nang maisipan ng tagabantay na ang tanging paraan upang maisara ang nakaukang hiwa sa balat ng estranghero ay ang paghiram sa gamit pamburda ni Hinali.

Napagod at nawalan muli ng malay ang panauhin nang matapos ang paglalapat ni Milok ng dinikdik na dahon sa isinarang sugat. Pagkatapos ay binalot ang balikat ng lalaki ng malinis na tela. Walang ibang nagawa si Hinali kundi ang manahimik sa gilid, magmasid at mag-abot ng tulong sa tuwing kinakailangan ni Milok. Hanggang ngayon ay mangha pa rin siya sa kakayahan ng tagabantay niyang manggamot, kahit pa sabihing hinasa rin si Milok tulad ni Balik-awang bilang isang babaylan. Hindi maitatanggi ni Hinali na napakahusay ng kasama niya sa larangang ito.

“Hintayin na lang natin ang magiging pasya ng panahon sa taong ito,” pabulong na sambit ni Milok matapos maitabi ang mga gamit at makabalik sa tabi ni Hinali. “Kayo’y magpahinga na rin.” Akmang hahapayin na uli ng tagabantay ang kurtinang magtatakip kay Hinali galing sa panauhin pero pinigilan niya ito.

“Mamaya pa ako makakatulog, Milok,” ako niya at kinuha sa kasama ang maliit na batya ng tubig at telang pamunas. “Ang panauhin natin ay isa sa mga dayo. Nahanap ko sa bulsa niya ang isang liham na nasa panulat na hindi sa kawi o badlit. Katulad ang mga kumpas sa mga titik na mahahanap sa dinadalang garapon ng perlas ni Hinugay galing sa mga mangangalakal.”

Tinanggap ni Milok ang pinasa niyang papel at tinignan ito. “Kung isa siya sa mga dayo, ano ang ginawa niya para magtamo ng sugat na tulad ng sa balikat niya?” tanong ng tagabantay habang iniabot pabalik ang liham kay Hinali.

Itinabi niya ang ipinakitang papel (na parehong hindi nila naintindihan) kasama ang maliit na lagayan ng nakabugkos na parang pulseras na kombinasyon ng ginto, pilak at tansong mga barya na nahanap niya galing sa panauhin.

“Sana ay hindi ito dulot ng isa sa mga tao natin,” hiling ni Hinali habang nabaling ang kaniyang tingin sa natutulog na lalaki. May kanina pa bumabagabag sa kanya, pero hangga’t hindi niya sinasabi ang mga iniisip ay mas malaki ang posibilidad na hindi mangyari ang inaakala. Itinigil niya na lang ang kanyang pag-iisip at pag-aalala sa mga maaaring mangyari at binalikan na lamang ang alaala ng pag-ngiti sa kanya ng nakababatang kapatid bago ito pumanaog ng bundok.

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**I** lang katahimikan ang lumipas at mataas na sa moradong kalangitan si Bulan nang muling mapagalaw ang natutulog nilang bisita. Dala ng pag-aapoy ng katawan nito ay ang mga salita at pagtangis na kahit pa ma’y walang kahulugan para sa kanila bagkus di nila maintindihan ay ramdam ni Hinali ang sakit at pangungulila ng bawat kataga.

Sa kabila ng pagpipigil ni Milok sa kanya ay sinalo ni Hinali sa kanyang mga bisig ang lalaki nang mapalakas ang pagsigaw at pagwawala nito sa hinihigaan. Naikuwento dati sa kanya ng matandang babaylan na sa tuwing nag-aapoy ang loob ng katawan ay nakikipaghabulan si Tulog sa namamahinga upang tumakbo ang tao palayo at magising; paraan ng diyos upang maiwasan ang tuluyang pagkatupok ng kaluluwa dahil sa apoy. Sinabayan niya ng malumanay na paghaginit ng isang awitin at pag-ugoy ng katawan ang pagpunas niya sa namumuong pawis sa noo ng nananaginip upang mabawasan ang pagkabalisa nito. Siguro, totoo nga ang sinasabi nina Milok at Balik-awang na may kakaibang dulot ang boses niya, pagka’t kalauna’y bumalik ang kalma sa natutulog na mukha ng yapus-yapos niya at ang kanina’y mabibilis na kabog ng dibdib na parang yapak ng tumatakbong puso ay namahinga at piniling maglakad na lamang.

Mabuti at tinigilan na ni Tulog ang paghahabol sa kanya, ngiti ni Hinali sa sarili at marahang inihiga pabalik sa banig ang may karamdaman. Nawala ang kurba ng mga labi niya nang tumingala siya at simangot ni Milok ang nakita.

“Paparusahan tayo ng datu kapag nalaman niya ito,” paalala ng nakababatang tagabantay.

“Hindi iyan mangyayari kung hindi mo ito sasabihin kay ama.”

“Pinayagan ko ang isang walang malay na dayo na hipuin ang anak ni Bulan! Tamaan na ako ngayon ng kidlat! Kapag malaman ito ni Balik-awang ay tuluyan niyang puputulin ang dahilan ng pagkalalaki ko!”

“Pag hindi ka tumigil sa kasisigaw ay tiyak may makaririnig at mangyayari ang kinatatakutan mo. Hindi naman malalaman ng pinsan mo ang mga ito kung hindi mo ikukuwento sa kanya kaya hindi mo kailangang ipag-alala ang ari mo.”

“O mga mahabaging diyos! Saan napunta ang sala sa iyong dila?”

“Kung hindi ka pa mananahimik Milok ay―”

“Xingyue.” Matahimik na boses ang dagling nagpatigil sa bangayan ng binukot at ng kanyang tagabantay at sabay na natuon ang kanilang pansin sa pinanggalingan nito. Isang pares ng maamong mga mata ang hindi inaasahang sumalubong sa titig ni Hinali. Huminga ng malalim ang kagigising lang nang hindi pinuputol ang titig sa kanya at sabay sa buntung-hininga nito ay isa pang salita ang kumawala sa bibig. “Baiyang.”

Sindak sa gulat na dala ng di inaasahang pagkagising ng panauhin ay napatingin si Hinali sa kasamang tagabantay, humihingi ng tulong na sana’y may kaunting nalalaman ito sa salita. Subalit hinigop ng litong titig na ibinalik nito sa kanya ang natitira pa niyang pag-asa.

Isang mainit na palad ang nagdampi sa kanyang pisngi. Palad na ginabayan ang mukha ni Hinali sa pagbaling ng atensyon pabalik sa nagmamay-ari.

Mabilis na bumilog ang mga mata ni Milok at ang kamay nito’y agad na nahanap ang hawakan ng kanyang kambantuli sa gilid.

Bago pa magdagdag si Milok ng hiwa sa katawan ng bisita ay pinahumpay ni Hinali ang galit ng tagabantay at sinubukang kausapin ang kanilang panauhin.

"Ako si Hinali." Dinala niya ang kamay ng dayo sa kanyang dibdib sa pagpapakilala. "Hinali," inulit niya para lubos na maintindihan ng lalaki ang kanyang pagpapakilala. Sinundan niya ito ng paglapat ng kamay ng tao sa sariling dibdib. "Ikaw?"

"Yikao?" Dahan-dahang inulit ng tao ang kataga. Bakas ang pagkalito at pagtataka sa namumutla nitong mukha at hindi nabaling ang titig nito liban sa mukha ni Hinali. “Meihao”.

Hindi na alam ni Hinali kung dahil ba sa pagkabigo dala ng hindi maintindihang wika o sa nakakaasiwang titig ng dayuhan ang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso at pag-iinit ng mga pisngi. Maiwasan lamang ang damdami’y itinuro niya uli ang sarili at nagsabing ‘Hinali’ at biglang tinawag ang pangalan ni Milok. Nang sumagot ang tagabantay ay itinuro niya ito at dahan-dahang binanggit ang ‘Milok’ para sa lalaki.

Maya-maya’y ang katahimikang pinunan ng mga awitin ng mga puno sa labas ay nagwakas nang mahinang tumango ang kanilang panauhin bilang tanda ng pag-intindi sa ipinapahiwatig ni Hinali. Nang ibinalik ng binukot ang kamay sa dibdib ng dayuhan at itinanong ang ‘ikaw?’ ay humindi ang kausap sabay sabing, "Yixing”.

"Yixing," ulit ni Hinali na nagbigay ng ngiti sa mga labi ng panauhin. Namumutla pa rin sa dinaramdam at nanghihina si Yixing, pero nakagugulat ang tuwa na nabatid ng prinsipe nang makita ang reaksyon ng isa. 

Hindi nagtagal ay sinundo ulit ni Tulog ang diwa ni Yixing at hindi malayong siya ang sumunod, kaya naglatag na siya ng banig at hinatak ni Milok ang kurtina na magbubukod sa loob at sa labas, sa kay Hinali at sa kay Yixing.

“Milok, ang ganda ng tunog ng pangalan niya. Ano kaya ang ibig sabihin nito?”

"Hindi ko alam, Hilway na Hinali. Pero sa nakikita ko hindi maganda ang idudulot ng tao sa iyo," sagot ng tagabantay na nawala sa likod ng makapal na tela. Tahimik na pumwesto sa gilid ni Yixing si Milok at sumandal ito sa pader, katabi ang kanyang kambantuli.

“Milok, huwag mo siyang sasaktan.”

“Titiyakin kong hindi ka niya sasaktan.”

Sa dami ng naganap ngayong araw ay naubusan na ng lakas si Hinali na makipagtalastasan sa kanyang tagabantay. Pinabayaan na lamang niyang kunin ni Tulog ang ulirat upang dalhin ito papunta sa madilim niyang kaharian.

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**N** agising si Yixing sa ilang nakagagalit na pagkalabog at nang buksan niya ang mga mata’y literal na umikot ang mundo niya sa biglang paghatak ni Milok (yun ang pangalan niya, di ba?) sa kanyang banig sa ibang sulok ng bahay.

Sa konting paggalaw niya sa hinihigaan ay napasutsot siya sa sakit ng kanyang kaliwang braso pero hindi ito pumigil sa kanya na subukang umupo kahit nanginginig pa sa hina ang kanyang buong katawan. Nakatuon ang kanyang pansin sa pag-iinda habang binubuhos niya ang lahat ng kanyang lakas sa pagbangon kaya’t hindi na niya naalintana ang seryosong usapan sa isang bahagi ng silid, sa likod ng makulay na tela.

Panandaliang nandilim ang kanyang paningin at bumigay ang kaniyang mga braso sa pagod. Ngunit hindi nangyari ang inaasahang pagbagsak ng katawan sa magaspang na higaan. Mga bisig na sing-puti ng perlas ang sumalo at sumuporta sa kanya hanggang siya’y makaupo ng maayos. Pagkatingin niya sa tumulong sa kanya’y muling nanumbalik ang pagkamangha ni Yixing nung una niyang nakita ang mukha ng isa sa mga taong sumagip sa kanya.

Si Hinali. Na parang ipinanganak ng buwan bilang regalo sa sangkatauhan sa kagandahan.

Ang mahaba nitong buhok na sing-itim ng langit sa mga gabing pinagkaitan ng mga pailaw ng kalawakan. Ang mapupungay nitong mga mata na piniling pagkublian at pamintanaan ng lahat ng mga tala. Ang mga pisngi nitong kinulayan ng unti-unting pamumulaklak ng camellia at ang maninipis nitong mga labi kung saan namumukadkad ang mga pinaka-mapupulang bulaklak.

Ang balat nitong walang kasing-bangong at para bagang biniyayaan ng bulak sa lambot. Ang mga yakap nitong tanging ang ina lang ni Yixing ang makatatalo sa lumanay. Ang mga bisig nito na mainit na mainit siyang sinalubong, na sa pagsandal niya’y hindi niya naiwasang maramdaman ang dibdib nitong kumakabog sa sabay na pagpintig ng kanilang puso at kung gaano ito... kapatag... teka lamang―

“Prinsipe Hinugay!” ang malakas na sigaw galing sa likod ng tela at isang pamilyar na mukha ang humawi sa makulay na takip at ngayo’y nakatitig sa kanila. Pamilyar ang mukha pero hindi pamilyar kay Yixing ang ibig sabihin ng mabilis na pagtikom ng bibig nito galing sa pagkanganga.

“Yixing?” Isang kilalang boses ang dumagdag sa gulat at walang pag-aatubiling lumapit si Luhan at siya’y niyapos ng pagkahigpit hanggang siya’y napaungol sa sakit. “Salamat. Salamat at buhay ka!” ani nito na may pagbitak sa boses.

"Si Hinali.” Sinundan ng tingin ni Yixing ang kanina’y katabi na ngayo’y nakikipag-usap sa binatang kinatawan sa pangangalakal ng Sagahay. Ikinuwento niya na rin sa kaibigan ang nangyari―na noong sila’y nilusob sa dalampasigan ay napatakbo siya sa direksyon ng bundok upang magtago pero nahabol siya ng isa sa mga kalaban at nahagip ng hawak nitong sandata. Dinagdag rin niyang nilabanan niya ang sumalakay at napatulog ito sa isang malakas na sipa sa sikmura gamit ang kanyang natitirang lakas. Pagkatapos ay umakyat siya ng bundok para magtago at nahanap ang pawid kung saan sila naroroon ngayon.

"Pinag-alala mo ako, walang hiya ka!” Sinabayan ni Luhan ang reklamo ng pagtapik sa hita niya, bagay na nagpasutsot uli sa kanya nang maramdaman ang mainit na pagtibok ng sugat sa kanyang balikat. “Uuwi na tayo. Hindi na ligtas dito at nangako ako sa iyong ina na hindi ka mapapahamak, kaya iuuwi na kita.”

Tumayo si Luhan at tinulungan siyang makatayo nang matapos sa pagtapik ng suot na pantalon. Kung isang malaking hamon ang pag-upo para kay Yixing at malaong mas malaking hamon ang manatiling nakatayo, at agad naman itong napansin ng kaibigan na mabilis yumuko at kinarga siya sa likod.

_“Bilis. Dagat. Balik.”_

_“Siya,”_ turo ni Hinugay sa kay Yixing. _“Kasalanan. Manatili.”_

_“Sakit. Yixing. Uwi.”_

Matapos bitawan ng nakatatandang kaibigan ang mga salitang tanging ang pangalan lang niya ang naintindihan ay humakbang na ito palabas ng pinto. Subalit may maiiwan. At hindi iyon papayagan ni Yixing.

"Hinali. Hinali, sumama ka.” Inabot niya ang kamay at umangkla ito sa pulsuhan ni Hinali. 

Marahas man itong itinapik ni Hinugay papalayo na sabay na ikinagulat nina Luhan at Milok ay hindi na niya inalintana ang kirot ng balikat at puso nang hinawakan ni Hinali ang nanlamig niyang kamay.

Hindi man tumaas ang boses ni Hinugay na mukhang sasabog na sa galit sa taas ng kanyang kilay sa noo ay ramdam pa rin sa buong espasyo ng kinaroroonan nila ang pamamagitan nito sa kanila ni Yixing at Hinali.

Ayaw magpatinag, hinigpitan niya ang hawak na kamay nang sinubukang humakbang uli ni Luhan. "Sasama ka," sagot niya sa nangungusap na mga mata ni Hinali nang ito ang sumalubong sa kanyang paglingon. "Hindi ka namin iiwan. Sasama ka."

"Yixing, hindi siya puwedeng isama,” sita ni nagkakarga sa kaniya. “Hindi tayo nakikipagpalitan ng tao at halata namang hindi siya basta-bastang mamamayan ng Sagahay!”

"Iwan mo ako dito kung hindi mo siya isasama.”

Isang matinis na sipol sa di kalayuan ang humiwa sa namumuong tensyon sa pagitan ng lahat ng nasa silid. Mabilis na napawi ang pagkairita sa mukha ng pinakamatangkad na binata at napalitan ito ng pag-aalala.

 _“Kalaban. Takbo,”_ sabi ni Hinugay kay Luhan. Pagkatapos ay lumingon ito kina HInali at Milok at nagsalita ng mabilis sa sariling wika (na hindi na nasundan pa ng tenga ni Yixing). Tumango ang dalawa sa narinig at dali-daling binuksan ni Hinali ang kahoy na baul sa gilid upang mailabas ang isang sandata na may suot na gintong kaloban.

Papalabas na sana ang lahat ng pawid matapos nilang patayin ang lahat ng ilaw nang saglit na bumalik sa loob si Hinali. Maya-maya pa ay lumabas ito na may bitbit na kumot at ibinalot ito kay Yixing sabay abot sa kanya ng pamilyar na liham (na galing sa kanyang pinakamamahal na ina) at ng kanyang pitaka.

Sa gabing tanging ang liwanag ng buwan lamang ang kanilang gabay ay nahanap pa rin ng puso ni Yixing ang pagtibok nito nang maaninag ang malumanay na ngiti sa mga labi ni Hinali.

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**K** ung may akma mang paglalarawan si Hinali kay Yixing sa puntong iyon, ito ay siya ang tanod sa dagat ng gulo, ang payapa sa nakasusulasok na kadiliman.

Ayon kay Hinugay, umatake ang mga mangangayaw kagabi at maaaring dito galing ang natamong sugat ng dayo. May ilan pang nasaktan at namayapa sa pag-atake galing sa kanilang panig, pero mas marami ang pinsalang nakuha ng sa kabila. Hindi rin sila maaaring manatili ni Milok sa pawid pagka’t ang mga mananalakay ay pumaroon at hindi sapat ang dalawang tao para kumaharap ng isang lupon. Hangga’t maikukubli pa sila ng dilim at wala pa si Adlaw sa langit ay mainam na lumipat muna sila ni Milok ng mapagtataguan.

Ang direksiyon niya at ni Milok ay dapat paakyat ng bundok, kung saan mas madaling ma-protektahan ni Gubat, at hindi pababa at papunta sa dagat, kung saan nagsimula ang gulo. Subalit dumating si Yixing. Pahamak man kung tutuusin pero ang mahigpit na kapit nito sa kamay niya, ang balakid para makapag-isip ng malinaw si Hinali. Ito rin ang siyang pumupundo sa kanya na hindi mawalan tuluyan ng pag-asa. Masisiguro niyang ligtas na makakalayo ang mga dayuhan at makakapagtago sila ni Milok bago pa pumutok ang liwanag sa langit.

Yun ang daloy ng mga pangyayari sa isipan niya, ngunit kadalasan ay ang kabaliktaran ang binibigay ng katotohanan sa sinumang maghangad ng sobra. Palihim silang gumagalaw sa masukal na gubat, sa ilalim ng mga anino ng mga halaman kung saan tanaw pa rin ang makitid na daang kumukunekta sa dagat, sa sentro, at sa bundok, nang sa sumunod na paghingal niya’s may isa pang matinis na sipol na wari’y huling tawag ng ibong nasaktan.

“Si Kaisug yun. May paparating na mga kaaway,” bulong ni Hinugay sa kanilang grupo at tinulungan ang dayuhan na kumakarga kay Yixing upang mailapag muna sa paanan ng puno ang isa, nang ang lahat ay makaupo at makapagtago rin.

Wala nang nagawa pa si Hinali nang ang kanina’y iisang kamay lamang na naghahawakan ay naging dalawa nang angkinin ni Yixing ang isa niya sa kanilang saglit na pamamahinga. May sinasabi ang dayuhan na may maamong mukha sa kahawak-kamay, nagngingitngit na galit ang nasa bawat salita nito. Pero hindi natinag ang kapayapaan sa mukha ni Yixing at nakadiin pa rin ang titig nito kay Hinali.

Sa dilim ay tinabihan siya ni Milok, naglabas ng maliit na garapon ng sariling-gawang gamot at nagpaalam na pahiran ang kanina pa’y mahapdi niyang mga paa. Dahil hindi sanay sa malayuan at mabilisang lakad, natakot siguro ang saplot niya sa paa na maiwan kaya napalakas din ang kapit ng mga ito sa kanyang balat na nagbigay ng panibagong mga sugat.

“Salamat, Milok,” sabi niya na tinanggihan lamang ng isa ng ngiti. 

Hindi man tuluyang nakita ang nakatutuwang pagkulot sa dulo ng mga labi ng kanyang tagabantay dulot ng dilim ay ramdam ni Hinali ang pagkalinga ni Milok at ang nakatiklop nitong pag-aalala para sa kanya.

May mga boses na papalapit galing sa daan at hindi naglaon ay naaninag nila ang dalawang paparating. Buhat-buhat sa balikat ng isang matangkad ang nakagapos na tao at may nakasunod dito na may hawak ng pana. Sa malapitan ay napaiyak na lang si Milok pagkat ang wari’y kaban ng bigas kung ituring ng tao ay ang kanyang pinsan at punong babaylan ng Sagahay na si Balik-awang. Muntik nang mapatakbo para sumugod si Milok mula sa kanilang pinagtataguan nang mapadaan ang pares ng mangangayaw.

Dagling binitawan ni Hinali ang mga kamay ni Yixing para pigilan sa yakap ang kanyang tagabantay, para patahimikin ang mga kumawalang hikbi galing sa kababata. Walang ibang paraan na naisip si Hinali para matulungan ang kababatang nabihag kaya’t linapitan nito ang kapatid at bumulong, “Hinugay, sisiguraduhin mong hindi mapapahamak ang mga dayuhan pabalik sa mga kasama nila. Milok, sasamahan mo si Hinugay.”

Sabay ang pagtanggi ng nakababatang kapatid at ng matalik niyang kaibigan.

“Mananatili ako rito,” pagpipilit ni Milok.

“Isa sa isa. Kailangan ko lang mabigyan ng pagkakataong makapanlaban si Balik-awang. Bantayan mo ang likod ni Luhan.” Nabaling ang tingin ni Hinali sa tinutukoy at nanlumo na lamang siya nang sa pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga mata’y isang malakas na paghindi at pagkapit sa kanyang kamay ang ginawa ng dayo.

"Yixing." Hawak nila ang titig ng isa’t-isa at dama ni Hinali ang pagpiglas ng kausap. Inalis niya ang suot-suot na kuwintas, regalo ng kaniyang mahal na ina na may inukit na mukha ni Bulan sa pilak na tawil nito, at ipinulupot sa pulsuhan ni Yixing. Isang tahimik na pangako na sila’y magtatagpong muli. "Isasauli mo ito."

Ang hangad niya’y kahit papaano, naintindihan ng isa ang sinabi niya. Inulit-ulit ni Yixing ang kanina pa sinasabi kay Hinali, mga salitang hindi niya maintindihan pero sa higpit ng hawak ng dayuhan sa kamay niya’y batid na niya ang mensahe. 

"Sa takdang panahon," mabilis niyang dugtong sa mga binitawang kataga nang magsimula nang manginig ang boses ng kaharap. Unang beses niyang makitang umiyak si Milok sa tanang-buhay niya sa araw na ito, at ayaw niyang makakita ng pangalawang tao na luluha sa harap niya lalo na kung mahalaga ito sa kanya.

Mahalaga si Yixing sa kanya.

Isang katotohanang talo pa ang pinakamalungkot na epikong kinabisado niya nung bata siya kung saan ang pagkawalay ay naghukay ng kirot sa kanyang dibdib.

Sa huling pagpiglas ay hinawakan niya ang mukha ng kausap at pinigilan ang tumitibok niyang puso na maduwag. Mainit na pagpatak ng luha ang pumaso sa nanlalamig na mga pisngi ni Yixing. Pinagdampi niya ang kanilang mga noo sabay sambit ng isang hiling sa mga diyos. Ito rin ang naging huling paglapat ng kanilang mga puso.

_Sa takdang panahon._

  


Isang mabilis na sutsot ng hangin at mainit na pagdaplis sa braso ni Hinali ang sumalubong sa kanya nang lumabas siya sa pinagkukublian. Nakatuon ang pana ng isa sa mga kalaban sa direksyon niya nang magpakita siya sa kanila. 

“Hayun o!” bulalas ng higanteng may biluging mata na may hawak sa kay Balik-awang. “Ilang pana na ang nasayang ng dakilang Dalin ngayong araw?” kasunod na kutya nito nang mapansin ang sugat sa braso ni Hinali.

Hindi rin naitago sa kay Balik-awang ang nadaplisan ng pana at nagpumiglas ito sa balikat ng tagabihag sa kabila ng pagkakatali sa katawan at pagkakabusal sa kanyang bunganga.

“Manahimik ka, Iknol,” sumbat ng kinausap ng lalaki. Mas bilog ang mata ng mas maliit na kalaban at mukhang mas bata ito kay Hinali. “At patahimikin mo yang buhat mong sako ng uling.”

“Pakawalan mo ang punong babaylan, Iknol!” banta ni Hinali at inayos niya ang pagkakahawak sa gayang. Sumimangot siya sa napalakas na pag-irap ni Dalin.

“ _Iknol_?! Ako’y si Agew at hindi mo yan kakalimutan,” sigaw ng matangkad na kalaban na umalingawngaw sa kabundukan. Halos itapon nito si Balik-awang sa bisig ng kasama at hinatak ang mahabang hagibis na dala-dala sa likod.

Nawa’y gabayan si Hinali ni Bulan sa kakaharaping malaking panganib.

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**N** atahimik ang awit ng mga puno sa mga hiyaw ng saklolo ni Luhan habang sinusubukang makapiglas sa mahigpit na hawak ng mala-batong braso ng isa sa mga umatakeng mangangayaw. Nahiwalay sina Kaisug, Milok at Yixing kay Hinugay sa pagbabakasakaling mas mapadali ang paghahanap sa natangay na banyaga. Tatawagin pa sana niya ang mga kasama ngunit mas bumilis ang mga galaw ng salarin nang makita ang binatang datu na iilang hakbang nalamang ang layo sa kanya.

"Mapangahas ka! Huwag mo siyang sasaktan!" ungol ni Hinugay sa silweta ng isang di katangkarang tao ngunit kasing-bilis ng hayop kung tumakbo. Buhat-buhat nito ang dayuhan sa kaliwang balikat.

Ang kilalang malulutong na halakhak ang tanging isinagot ng mangangayaw sa binatang kayumanggi. Kung maibabalik ang mga alaala ng nakalipas ay marahil natawa si Hinugay sa huni ng halakhak na narinig. Di rin niya malilimutan ang mga mata nitong madalas kasing lamig ng natutulog na ilog sa mahahabang mga gabi. Subalit, kapag kausap na siya patungkol sa pangarap na makalangoy sa pinakamalalim na bahagi ng dagat upang mahanap ang mga diwata ng tubig ay mas maliwanag pa sa sinag ni Adlaw ang hatid ng mga ito. Sariwa rin sa utak ng binatang kayumanggi ang mga pisngi nitong dati’y kasing-hugis ng lumobong tiyan ng isang inang may sanggol sa sinapupunan. Sa alaala ng kabataan ni Hinugay ay isa si Kigtel sa mga kinagigiliwang kakilala sa Sagahay na higit pa sa isang kaibigan ang kanyang turing. Isang kapatid. Isang kadugo.

Sa pagkikita muli ng dalawa sa kagubatan makalipas ang maraming pagbilog ni Bulan ay umahon rin ang mga mapapait na tagpo ng pagtaksil, pagdurusa, paghinagpis at pag-alis.

Habang binabaybay ni Kigtel na parang tahanan nito ang madilim at masukal na kagubatan ay sinigawan nito ang binatang pilit pa ring hinahabol ang mabibilis niyang mga hakbang, “Masarap bang makipaghabulan sa puso ng gubat, Hinugay?” Sa paglalim ng pagbagtas nila sa kakahuyan ay humihina ang bawat sigaw ng singkit at bumibigat naman ang mga paa ng lider ng Sagahay.

"Tulong!" huling tawag ni Luhan bago tuluyang naglaho sa paningin niya ang dalawang hinahabol sa madilim na kawalan. Humigpit ang hawak ng binata sa kanyang kampilan at tahimik na nagdasal sa lahat ng mga diyos na nakikinig.

"Hinugay!" Mas mahina ito sa mga naunang sigaw ng saklolo ngunit di maikakailang tumataginting pa rin ito sa kanyang mga tenga. Napatigil ang binata at ipinikit ang mga mata. _Nasa gubat pa sila._

"Hinugay!" Napalingon sa kaliwa ang pagod na kayumanggi. Lumakas ulit ang awitin ng mga puno sa paligid ngunit boses lamang ni Luhan ang tanging narinig niya. _Pakinggan mo ng mabuti._

"Hinugay!" Saglit na sumilip mula sa pinagtataguang mga ulap si Bulan na sinabayan ng indayog ng mga munting bituin. Igik ng isang di kilalang lalaki at tunog ng itak sa mga matitigas na katawan ng puno ang humuli sa atensyon ng kalmado nang binata. _Buksan ang mga mata._

"Hinugay!" Malayo ngunit naaninag nito sa kaliwang parte ng gubat ang dalawa, si Luhan sukbit pa rin sa balikat ni Kigtel at ang salarin na abala sa pagputol ng mga baging na pumulupot sa mga paa nito. _Takbo!_

Huminga ng malalim si Hinugay at itinuon ang atensyon sa kayumangging susugurin. Gumaan ang bawat hakbang ng binata na tila bang inilipad siya ng hangin papalapit sa dalawa.

Samantala, mukhang narinig ng mangangayaw ang pagdating ng nagbabadyang delubyo ngunit tila inugatan ito sa kinatatayuan nang makita ang nanlilisik na mga mata ng binatang kayunggi. Kasabay ng isang mabilis na sagitsit ng matalim na kampilan sa kanang hita ng kaaway ay lumuwag ang hawak nito sa katawan ng dayuhang pasan sa balikat. Nadagdagan ang sakit na nararamdaman ng maliit na mangangayaw nang tinadyakan ni Luhan ito sa pinakamaselang parte ng katawan ng isang lalaki. Sa wakas ay tuluyang nakatakas mula sa kamay ng mapangahas na binata ang singkit at itinapon ang sarili sa bisig ng taong nagligtas sa kanya.

Isang ngiti mula kay Luhan ang siyang nakapagpagaan sa loob ni Hinugay. Nasilayan rin niya muli ang mahahabang pilik mata ng dayuhan at mukhang natulala nanaman ito sa kanya. Katahimikan lamang ang dumaloy sa bibig ng dalawa ngunit alam nilang ligtas sila sa isa't-isa. Tapos na ang bagyo.

Tumigil sa pag-awit ang mga puno at nilamon muli ng kadiliman ang kagubatan nang magtago si Bulan kasama ang mga mumunting bituin. Napalitan ang mga sumunod na sandali ng malulutong na halakhak ni Kigtel, pag-iyak ni Luhan sa kirot at paningin ni Hinugay na may ilang wisik ng pula. Dumausdos sa likod ng singkit ang sandata ng sugatan nang mangangayaw na hasang-hasa sa dugo ng marami nang buhay na kinitil. Biglang bumigat ang dayuhan sa mga bisig ng binatang kayumanggi na nagpaupo sa kanya sa lupa.

Duyan-duyan ang katawan ng nanghinang kasama ay pilit na ginising ni Hinugay ang dumudulas nang diwa ni Luhan. Hawak ang isang pisngi nito ay nagbabakasakali ang binata na madagdagan ng init ng kanyang palad ang dahan-dahang nanlalamig na katawan ng singkiit, "Luhan," mahinang sambit nito na tanging ang kaharap lang ang nakarinig.

Di nakatakas sa paningin ni Hinugay ang ngiting puminta sa namumutlang mukha ng kasama. Tila may gustong sabihin ito sa kanya ngunit dala na siguro ng sakit na nararamdaman sa natamong sugat sa likod ay walang salitang tumagos sa bibig nito. Sa halip ay hinawakan ni Luhan ang nakalapat pang kamay sa pisngi niya at isinilid ang mga daliri sa mga puwang nito.

Hindi na sumilip muli si Bulan o ang kanyang mga maliliit na supling mula sa pinagtaguan. Dumating ng walang pasabi si Ulan na pilit nilulunod lahat ng ingay sa paligid, liban na lamang sa mahinang pagtibok ng mga pusong sawi sa mga sandaling iyon.

"Masarap ba, Hinugay? Masarap ba ang pakiramdam na mawalan ng minamahal?" bulalas ng mangangayaw na ngayo'y nakaupo na rin sa lupa at pilit na linalapatan ng mga dahon ang natamong malalim na sugat sa hita. "Yan ang naramdam ko noong pinaslang niyo si Ama!"

"Huwag mo kaming sisihin, Kigtel!" sagot nito na may bahid ng kalungkutan sa tinig. "Kasakiman ang pumatay sa iyong Ama!"

"Nabilog niyo ang ulo ng mga tao sa Sagahay liban lang sa akin!" bakas ang pagkainis sa lumalakas na tinig nito, pilit na linalabanan ang ulan. “Hindi niyo kinailangang wakasan ang buhay niya dito sa kagubatan! Sa kadiliman! Malayo sa Sagahay! Malayo sa tahanan niya! Kami! Ang pamilya niya!”

"Huwag na tayong magkunwari dito, Kigtel. Tinulungan mo ang iyong Ama na makatakas sa kubong pansamantalang tirahan niya habang ginagawa ang paglilitis. May pag-asa pa sana siyang mapatawad kung naibalik lang niya ang mga kalakal na ipinuslit palabas ng Sagahay.”

Biglang itinuro ni Kigtel ang hawak na itak sa binata sabay tinawanan ang mga sinabi nito, “Huwag mong subukang bilugin ang ulo ko, Hinugay, kung ayaw mong wakasan ko rin sa gubat na ito yang buhay ng dayuhang hawak mo.”

Akmang aatakihin ng binata ang kausap nang biglang pinisil ni Luhan ang kaniyang kamay. Hinawakan na lamang ni Hinugay ang kampilang nasa kaliwa at sinigawan pabalik si Kigtel, “Bumalik ka na sa iyong Ina! Hinihintay ka pa rin niya! Sa tahanan niyo!"

“Wala akong inang taksil na mas pinaniwalaan pa ang mga hindi niya kadugo!”

Itinutok ni Hinugay ang hawak na kampilan sa direksyon ng mangangayaw at binigyan ito ng tinging sapat na makatutusok hanggang sa kaloob-looban nito, “At wala naman akong kilalang Kigtel na mas pinaniwalaan ang kasinungalingan sa katotohanan.”

“Ikaw na ang dakila ngayon, ganoon na ba ang takbo ngayon sa Sagahay? Ang patpating Hinugay na laging umiiyak kapag iniiwan ng kaniyang ina,” bulalas ng mangangayaw na hindi makatayo dahil sa sugat sa hita, “Alam nating dalawang na may ibang mas karapat-dapat diyan sa kinatatayuan mo,” sabay inulanan ang binata ng malulutong na mga halakhak na tatagos sa tenga nino man.

Mas hinigpitan ni Luhan ang pagkapit sa kamay ni Hinugay tila pinipigilan ito sa kung ano mang maaaring magawa dala ng bugso ng damdamin. Dumampi ang mga titig ng binatang kayumanggi sa namumutlang mukha ng kasama at napansing isang ngiti pa rin ang nakapinta dito. Pilit ring binubuksan ng singkit ang mga matang tila unti-unti nang bumibigat. “Pagmamahal, Kigtel. Alam mo pa ba kung ano iyon?” Dahan-dahang binuhat ni Hinugay si Luhan na para bang isa itong munting sanggol, ang mahihinang mga braso at mga paa nito ay nakalambitin sa kanyang katawan. “Ang iyong ina na hanggang ngayo’y naghihintay sa pagbabalik mo. Ang iyong mga kaibigan, kami, na bukas pa rin ang mga pinto kung maisipan mong magsimula muli. At hindi ko kikitilin ang buhay mo dito at nanakawin ang pagkakataong maramdaman mo ulit iyon.” Mga malulungkot na mga mata ang nagpaalam sa sugatang mangangayaw. Ipinagdasal na lamang ni Hinugay sa mga diyos na nakikinig na sa susunod nilang pagkikita’y wala nang dugo na dadanak.

Habang tinatahak muli ng binatang kayumanggi ang daan pabalik sa dalampasigan ay ikinipkip niya ang kanyang mukha sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ng kasama sabay binubulong ang pangalan nito nang paulit-ulit. "Luhan."

At sa bawat kimbot ng boses ni Hinugay ay tinatapik ng sugatang binata ang kasama sa likod.

_"Tulog. Wag."_

Isang tapik.

_"Wag. Iwan. Ako."_

Isang tapik muli.

_"Ikaw. Sanggol."_

Isang napalakas na tapik.

Ito ang unang beses na natawa si Hinugay ngayong gabi.

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**B** alisang mga mukha nina Kaisug, Yixing at Milok ang sumalubong sa pagbalik ni Hinugay at Luhan sa paanan ng bundok. Usong-usong pa rin ng binata ang katawan ng nanghinang dayuhan sa mga bisig niya habang sinubukang gisingin ang dumudulas nitong malay. Nabahiran na ng lumatigong pula at patse ng lupa ang dating mala-dagat na asul na damit ng singkit. Dagliang tumakbo sa tabi ngdalawa ang kanang kamay ng binatang datu at ang kasamang kayumanggi.

Sinubukang tumayo ni Yixing upang nakawin mula sa kayumanggi at kargahin ang nasugatang kaibigan sa mga bisig nito. Subalit dahil na rin sa pinsalang natamo sa nangyaring pagsalakay ay di ito nakagalaw sa kinauupuan. Sa halip ay tinawag niya ang pangalan ng kaibigan, pataghoy. "Luhan," bulong nito sa direksyon nilang dalawa, akmang nais abutin ng mga nanlalanta pa nitong mga braso ang tila walang malay na katawan ni Luhan.

Patuloy pa ring kinausap ng marahan ni Hinugay ang karga at sinagot pa rin naman ng mga mahihinang mga tapik sa likod ang kumakarga. Sa paglapit ni Kaisug at Milok ay binusisi ng mga ito kung may malubhang sugat ding natamo ang kayumanggi.

"Si Luhan muna. Kailangan niyang malunasan," mariing sambit ng binata sa kanang kamay niya.

Kung hindi lang nangasiwa ng kalakaran ngayon si Hinugay, kung hindi lang nakilala ni Luhan sa dalampasigan itong binata, marahil ay wala siyang natamong mga galos sa braso, tagiliran, mga hita, mga paa at ang malalim na guhit ng kamatayan sa likuran nito na siguradong mag-iiwan ng mga bakas sa makinis nitong katawan.

Mabilis na nilapatan ni Milok ng mga dahon ang mga parte ng katawan ni Luhan na umiiyak ng dugo. Sa bawat dampi ng dahon ay narinig ang mga hikbi nitong pilit na ilinilibing sa mga balikat ni Hinugay. Hanggang sa mga sandaling iyon ay nakakapit pa rin ito sa binatang kayumanggi.

"Kaya kong maibsan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya ngunit kailangang mahugasan agad ng malinis na tubig ang mga sugat," tugon ni Milok sa tatlong walang magawa kundi magmasid kung paano mamilipit sa sakit ang kawawang binata.

May ibinulong si Yixing sa direksyon nila ngunit dahil hindi pa sila ganoon ka bihasa sa salita ng mga dayuhan ay hangin lamang ang sumagot sa taghoy nito. Subalit di maikakaila ang pag-aalala nito sa dumadaming mga guhit sa noo ng kaibigan ni Luhan. 

"Kaisug," utos ni Hinugay sa kanang kamay, "Dumako ka sa silangan, sa sapa na dumadaloy patungo sa dagat at dalhan si Milok ng tubig na maaaring gamitin sa panggagamot.

Dagliang humayo ang kayumanggi at sa isang kisap mata'y naglaho ito sa dilim ng kakahuyan.

Patuloy pa rin ang paglapat ni Milok ng mga dahon sa mga sugat ni Luhan hanggang ang mga hikbi'y naging mga di maintindihang mga bulong, ang mga luha sa mga mata niya ay tumigil sa pag-agos at ang kamay na mahigpit ang pagkahawak sa braso ni Hinugay ay nanlanta dala ng pagod.

"Luhan!" gulat na sigaw ni Yixing sa biglaang panghihina ng kaibigan.

 _"Luhan. Tulog,"_ pabulong na sagot ni Hinugay sa nag-aalalang kasama ng dayuhan habang inaayos ang ilan sa mga hibla ng buhok na nakakalat sa noo ng sakbibing singkit.

Akmang may sasabihin ang kasamang dayuhan nang napatigil ito sa biglang paglapit ni Hinugay sa mukha ng himbing na himbing sa pagtulog na Luhan at paglapat ng noo niya sa noo ng binatang naka-asul.

 _"Init. Maayos,"_ sagot ni Hinugay pagkabaling niya sa direksyon ni Yixing, _"Luhan. Maayos."_

Isang nakakasilaw na ngiti ang ibinati naman ni Milok sa nag-aalalang singkit sabay iwinagayway sa harapan nito ang mga dahong natira sa kanyang panggagamot.

 _Salamat_ ang tanging salita na naintindihan ng dalawang kayumanggi sa dami ng mga naibulalas ng kasamang singkit. At dahil dito'y napangiti ang dalawa sabay tinugon ng tango ang binata.

Si Yixing naman ang inasikaso ni Milok habang naghanap ng mas kumportableng pag-uupuan sa malambot na lupa at gitna ng mga matatayog na puno si Hinugay. Hindi nais gisingin ng binata ang sakbibi pang kasama lalo na't kailangan nitong magpahinga pagkatapos ng lahat ng mga naganap. Bagama't siya'y pagod na rin at nakangangalay ang ginagawa ay kuntento naman siya sa mala-musikang pagsabay ng pag-awit ng mga puno sa mga di maintindihang mga bulong ni Luhan. Napansin rin niya ang pagtaas-baba ng dibdib ng kasama—patunay ng isang bigkis ng buhay, na nasalo niya bago ito tuluyang mahulog sa kadiliman ng kawalan.

Di nagtagal ay dumulas din ang diwa ni Hinugay sa mundo ng mga panaginip.

  


͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌ ͌

  


**H** ampas ng mga alon sa kahoy na pader ng barko, amoy ng maalat na karagatan at mga munting tapik ng init ni Adlaw sa sensitibo niyang mga mata ang gumising sa mahabang tulog ni Luhan. Hapdi, mga luha at init ng katawang kumumot sa kanya ang tanging naaalala ng binata bago ito tumugon sa tawag ng antok at pagod. 

 

Nasa tabi na niya ngayon si Yixing na bakas ang pag-aalala sa mga guhit sa noo sa madalas nitong kalmadong mukha. "Luhan," taghoy ng binata habang inilapat ang kaliwang kamay sa kanyang noo. "May masakit ba?"

Sumisipa pa rin ang hapdi ng pinakamalalim na sugat na natamo niya sa nangyaring pagdukot. Hindi niya lubos maalala kung paano ito nalunasan ngunit di maiikakailang naibsan ang kirot sa kanyang likod. "Kaunti lang naman."

 

Rinig ang kadalasang sigawan nila Yifan at ng mga kasamang nagpapagalaw sa barko. Palakad-lakad rin dito at doon si Zitao at iilang kaakibat nito sa pag-aayos ng mga dalang kalakal. Biglang napa-upo si Luhan mula sa kinahihigaan at sinilip ang labas ng barko. Malawak na asul ang bumati sa kanyang mga mata. 

Bago pa man magtanong si Luhan ay lumabas na ang sagot sa bibig ni Yixing, "Oo, papunta na tayo sa susunod na barangay."

Dahan-dahang tumayo si Luhan habang mariing kumapit sa gilid ng kahoy na barko. Sa huling pagkakataon ay nasilayan niya ang dalampasigang minsang lumamon sa kahihiyan niya nang madulas ito sa plakada, ang mga dalang prutas na isa-isang iniuuwi sa patag ng mga kayumanggi at ang iilan sa mga mamamayan ng Sagahay na nakasalamuha niya, salamat sa mga aberyang napagdaanan liban sa nakaplanong pangangalakal. 

"May naiwan ako," bulong nito kay Yixing na ngayo'y sinusuportahan ang pagtayo niya.

"Ano?"

Sa lumalayo at lumiliit na barangay ay hinahanap ni Luhan ang binatang maaaring may hawak sa naiwan niya. Sa madalas na kinatatayuan ng datu ay nakita niya ang isang lalaking mas payat ngunit mas matangkad ng kaunti sa lider ng bayan. Ngunit hindi na nito makita ang kilalang mukha ng binatang halatang iba ang gayak sa karamihan sa mga kayumanggi sa dalampasigan. "Makukuha ko pa kaya iyon?"

Napabuntong-hininga ang kasama niya at ginulo ang di pa nasusuklayang buhok, "Kailangan mo munang magpahinga. At sa lagay na ito'y, mukhang di ka muna palalabasin ng iyong ina sa tahanan niyo."

Sa pamimitak ng araw sa silangan ay sabay na lumubog ang pag-asa ni Luhan na makita muli sa malapitan ang mga malalalim na mga matang kinagigiliwan, marinig ang mga pilyong pangungutya, maamoy ang pamilyar na dampi ng tahanan, mahawakan ang mainit niyang kamay at maramdaman ang mga rumaragasang alon sa kanyang dibdib. "Hindi ako nakapagpasalamat."

"Iyon lang ba talaga ang nais mong sabihin?"

Nabaling ang tingin ni Luhan sa kaibigang nakatuon ang pansin sa kalapit na bundok ng Sagahay. Ibinulong nalang niya sa hangin ang sagot sa tanong, "At marami pang iba."

"Maraming-marami pang iba," dagdag ni Yixing na may pagdiin sa bawat binitawang salita.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kung huwag na lang o tayo ba ang takda"

  


# Tákdà

  


  


_**Sinabit ko sa bintana ang aking hiling** _

Magiging okay ang lahat, paulit-ulit na bulong ni Junmyeon sa sarili bago pumasok sa room ng first class niya sa first day niya ng pagiging isang full-pledge college student.

Palma Hall―okay, cross that, magiging halata na noob siya―AS. PH 112. 10:00-11:30.

At nung huli niyang tinignan ang oras sa phone niya ay malayo pa siya sa pagiging late. Kalahating oras bago ng class? Wow, kung ipapagpatuloy niya ang record, nasa dean’s list siya in no time. Medyo weird nga lang na wala pang ibang estudyante na naghihintay sa labas ng room... baka siya yung pinakamaaga?

Nag-quarter to ten na at wala pa rin siyang napansing kasabay na naghihintay. Hindi niya maiwasang mag-alala na baka namali lang siya ng tingin sa room number? O may biglang change sched? Anything?

Sumasakit na ang tiyan niya sa pag-aalala at may nagaganap pang rehearsal sa isipan niya ( _like, mum it turns out I’m not ready for this let me go back to Grade 11 na lang sa Katip and I already miss my uniform, please?/MUM S-O-S I’M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST CLASS THE UNO IS BUT A DISTANT DREAM NA I’M SO SORRY_ ) kunsakaling pumatak ang 9:55 at wala pa ring sagot sa problema niya.

Ten minutes to ten na! At sobrang malapit na siyang sumuko at gawin ang emergency call kay mummy o di kaya i-text ang bestfriend/driver/yayo niyang si Mang Berto para sunduin na siya nang may dumaan na mukhang ‘Sir’ with matching gelled hair and checkered polo pa. Baka yun na ang Prof.

“Kas1, 10 AM?” tanong ng Sir sa kanya at nang um-oo siya’y sinabihan itong pumasok na.

Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya o hindi kasi parang pinagtaksilan siya ng potential friends niya para sa sem? At higit sa lahat, mas malaki ang sisi niya sa sarili kasi bakit hindi na lang siya pumasok ng diretso kanina? _Think of all the lost opportunities to network, Jun,_ paalala niya sa sarili. _And all the lost highly strategic seats for that uno,_ mariin niyang dagdag.

Kahit papano kailangan niyang magpasalamat kasi may bakanteng silya pa dun sa likod na row, sa bandang gitna katapat ng table ng prof. Palihim siyang ngumiti at halos tumakbo papunta sa silya bago pa siya maunahan.

"Hi, is this seat free?" tanong niya sa lalaking naka-black t-shirt na nakaupo sa tabi ng bakanteng silya.

Tumigil ang kaklase saglit sa pagsusulat sa notebook at tumingala. Medyo natagalan ito sa pagsagot pero tumango rin nang binati ng Prof ang klase. 

In fairness, mukha namang friendly ang kaklase ( _although he has emo hairstyle―wait! Maybe he’s not emo BUT he’s into K-pop? And he listens to Wonder Girls? Like me?_ ) kaya ngumiti na lamang si Junmyeon sabay lapag ng backpack sa sahig.

Nagpapakilala na ang kanilang Prof ( _nice initials, ha, Sir V.V._ ) at nagpapasa ng syllabus mula sa harap. 

"Do you have an index card―" May inilabas na si seatmate na pack ng 3X4 pero _nice try pa rin for a conversation starter, Jun._ "Mummy made me bring lots pwede kitang bigyan ng color na gusto mo haha what’s your favorite color?" mabilis niyang dugtong para maisalba ang sarili sa kahihiyan. 

Okay, weird siguro ang tanong niya dahil napatigil uli ang kaklase at may malayong tingin sa direksyon niya.

Babawiin na sana ni Junmyeon ang katanungan nang sumagot ito ng ‘Purple’ sa mahinang boses. Napangiti siya sa narinig (kasi _he has a nice voice―wait, no. He has these nice guy feels?_ ) at mabilis na binuksan ang blue niyang file case para kunin ang sariling cards. Tumuluy-tuloy sa pagngisi ang kanyang bibig nang ang katabi niya sa kabila ay napa-wow sa kapal ng mala-rainbow niyang koleksyon ( _thanks mummy_ ).

Nabaling sa isa pang kaklase ang atensyon at matapos malaman ang paborito nitong kulay (“yellow, please” sabi ni ate from ChE) ay inabutan niya ito ng index cards at nagpakilala. Agad naman niyang binalikan ang kinakausap nang matapos ang usapan nila ng isa niyang seatmate at inihiwalay ang cards na ibibigay sa isa. “Here. Though these are violet. I hope you don’t mind? Take them,” alok niya sa lalaking katabi.

“Maraming salamat,” sabi nito na may saglit na pag-ngiti sa kanya.

“You’re welcome.” At sa puntong ito dapat tinigilan na ni Junmyeon ang kakadaldal sa katabi na abala sa pagsusulat sa index card na kailangang i-submit sa Prof mamaya pero hindi niya maintindihan bakit hindi siya mapakali. Tinignan niya ang sinusulat ng katabi pero na-distract naman siya sa black beaded bracelet nito na may metal na charm ( _is that an engraved donut or what?_ ) "Nice bracelet. Where’d you get it?"

"Sa pinagbilhan ko," sagot ng isa na hindi tumingala mula sa sinusulat.

Okay, nagulat siya sa sagot at natawa ( _he actually snorted. Ang panget_ ) pero kailangan niyang umamin. “You’re so pilosopo. But funny."

“Yung costume mo rin,” turo ng kaklase sa all-white niyang attire (white polo shirt, tucked-in sa white pants niyang may pison and a pair of white stan smith; may white cap rin pala siya pero di niya suot). 

"Geez, thanks for reminding me. _My mummy chose it for me, _by the way. I’m Junmyeon from Econ. Obviously a freshie. You?"__

__"Yixing. Philo. O-eight.”_ _

__"Wow. That’s―wow. And you’re the same batch as me! You strike me as someone from FA. Philo majors are not required to take Math 17, right? Lucky you. Oh, and nice to meet you, Yixing.”_ _

___I’ve already made quite a few friends mummy!_ ang pinagsusumigawan ni Junmyeon sa loob-loob _and it’s not just gonna be good, it’d be a great first day of class_ para sa kanya tulad ng kaniyang hinihiling._ _

__

_**Hinulog ko sa balon ang pisong dasal** _

Nanlaki na ang mga mata ni Luhan at sinubukang kausapin si Yixing gamit ang mga ito. Dahil siguro ayaw namang masaktan ng kaibigan ang katabi nitong nagpakilalang kaklase sa Kas 1 ay ngiti lang ang naisagot ng kasama. 

Maglulunch lang sana silang dalawa sa CASAA at didiretso na sa susunod na class nang naki-upo sa pwesto nila ‘tong Junmyeon na kaklase ni Yixing. 

Sa mga gilid ng mga mata ni Luhan ay binusisi niya ang itsura, ang suot at kung paano kumain ang bagong dating. Para sa kanya, mukha itong galing sa isang mundong iba sa kinagisnan nila ni Yixing at nakapagtataka kung paano ito naging kaibigan ng nakababata. 

Napansin siguro ng binata ang panakaw niyang mga tingin kaya nung isang beses na nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata’y nginitian siya nito. Walang nagawa si Luhan kundi tumingin na lamang sa plato niya dahil sa hiya. Naramdaman rin niya ang pagsipa ni Yixing sa kaliwang paa niya sa ilalim ng mesa. 

Nagulat silang dalawa nang magtanong ito tungkol sa next class ni Luhan. “Ne- next class?” nautal pang sagot niya sa katabi ni Yixing. “Ah. Math 54.” 

Lumamukos ang mukha ni Junmyeon sa narinig at napainom ng kaunting iced tea, “54? Wait, how? Freshies can take that?” 

Biglang nabilaukan si Yixing sa narinig na dagliang uminom ng tubig na dala. Natawa na lamang si Luhan dahil hindi ito ang unang beses na napagkamalan siyang freshman. Tawa na lang. Nasanay na kasi. 

“Hindi na kasi freshie si kuya Han.” 

Si Junmyeon naman ang nabilaukan at napainom ng maraming iced tea. “So, you’re on your second year na?” 

Napatango si Luhan sabay ngumiti. Ngiti na lang. Nasanay na kasi. 

Pagkatapos sa ilang subo ng biniling Salisbury steak ay nagsalita ulit ang natahimik sa kahihiyan na Junmyeon, “So, kuya, do you like Trunks from Dragon Ball?” 

Naramdaman ni Luhan na uminit ang mga pisngi nito at namawis ng kaunti ang mga palad. Paano kaya nalaman ng mukhang rich kid na ito na paborito niya ang Dragon Ball? Hanep! At dun nagsimula ang ratratan ng dalawa mula sa Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Ouran, at Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. 

Nang maubos na ang gulay na side dish ng kaibigan ay sumenyas ito sa kanya na maghanda na at tinadyakan pa siya sa paa sa ilalim ng mesa. Walang nagawa si Luhan kundi isaklay sa isang balikat ang itim na bag na dala sabay tumayo. 

“Mauuna na kami, Junmyeon. May klase pa kasi kami.” 

Mukhang nagulat ang binata at agad nitong ininom ang iced tea. “I need to leave as well. Wait for me.” Pagkatapos nitong maubos ang inumin ay kumuha ito ng tissue sa bag at pinunasan ang bibig. Isiniksik niya ang basura sa isang side pocket ng bag at tumayo sa kinauupuan. “Sorry. Let’s go.” 

Naglakad ang tatlo, si Junmyeon nasa gitna ng dalawa, papunta sa malapit na waiting shed nang mabanggit nitong di siya makakasabay dahil may sundo siyang hinihintay. Hinatid na lamang ng dalawa ang kasama at sinamahan itong maghintay sa sundo. Ewan ba pero nararamdaman ni Luhan na may kailangan siyang hintayin. 

  


_**Katulad mo rin ba ako, pangarap ang magbalik?** _

Wag na. Mag-aala-una pa lang at ayaw na niya. Nahigop na ng kuya Han niya at ng bago niyang kaklase sa isang subject na si Junmyeon ang lahat ng lakas niya at may dalawa pa siyang klase hanggang alas-singko-y-media na kakaharapin mamaya. 

Tahimik siyang nakinig sa usapan ng dalawa na nagsimula sa simpleng ‘kumusta ang college?’ na napunta sa ‘y-y-h-h?’ na hindi na sinubukang intindihin ni Yixing sa dami ng Hapon na mga salitang halos isuka ng dalawa sa usapan [basta narinig niyang may ‘Ouran’ dun tapos bigla na lang may nabanggit na ‘Hare Hare Yukai’]. 

Sa maigsing salita, hindi siya makasabay pero pareho namang natutuwa ang dalawa kaya natutuwa na rin siya. Tapos na ang pananghalian nila pero tuloy pa rin ang usapan habang naglalakad sila papuntang waiting shed kung saan maghihintay ng sundo si Junmyeon dahil free sched niya hanggang alas-dos-y-medya at may kaibigan siyang itu-tour sa campus. 

Hindi nagtagal ay natigil ang usapan nang may biglang umalingawngaw na ‘I want nobody nobody but you!’ at mabilis na kinapa ni Yixing ang telepono sabay paumanhin sa mga kasama. Sigurado siyang ni-silent mode niya ang phone bago pumasok kaninang umaga at― 

“Hello?” sagot ni Junmyeon sa kanyang phone. Hindi telepono ni Yixing ang nag-ingay, phone ni Junmyeon. Nagpaumanhin si Yixing para sa iba. Nakakahiya, mama. “Yeah, I’m at the waiting shed. The one near the Psych building? No, wait, I can already see the car,” sabi nito at kumaway-kaway sa daan. Napasipol na lang si Lu Han nang may tumigil na itim na minivan sa harap nila. 

Biglang bumaba ang bintana sa passenger seat at may binatang sumigaw sa direksyon ni Junmyeon, “Kuya! Dali gutom na ako!” Kapatid niya yata? O ito ang kaibigan na tinutukoy ng isa kanina? 

"So, I have to go ahead na. Nice meeting you, Han. Yixing, see you on Thursday?" paalam ni Junmyeon sa kanila nang bumukas ang pinto ng sasakyan. 

Tumango siya at kumaway naman ang nakatatanda hanggang sa umalis ang kotse at sinundan nila ito ng kanilang mga tingin. 

"Yung inisip ko kailangan kitang bakuran dahil first day at nininerbyos ka," hirit ng nakatatanda sabay tulak sa kanya. Bumuntung-hininga na lang siya bilang kasagutan dahil pati nerbyos at lahat ng pakiramdam, hinigop na rin yata ng dalawa galing sa kanya. 

"Naka-Chrysler na may automatic na pinto at tinted yung bintana. Naka-all white na porma, tsk tsk” sabi ng isa sabay hinga ng malalim at titig gamit ang mapangpanggap nitong mapupungay na mga mata. “Natatakot ako sa mga nakukuha mong mga kaibigan, Yixing." 

"Tulad mo kuya?" 

"Si Junmyeon!" 

"Okay naman siya bilang kaklase. Di ko maintindihan ang all-white na porma. _Salisbury steak_ ," sagot niya at natawa siya ng kaunti nang maalala na itinama ni Junmyeon sabay turo sa kinakain na _‘This is actually called Salisbury steak_ ’ nang napabulalas siya ng ‘burgis’ habang nasa CASAA. 

Nakaasar na nakakatuwa, at gustong maniwala ni Yixing dun sa huli kaysa sa una. 

~~Wondergirls fan din pala, ha.~~

  


_**Minsan lang, minsan pa, subukan ng tadhana** _

Dahil kukuha na ng UPCAT sa ilang buwan ay sabik na sabik si Sehun na makita ang UP Diliman Campus at ang mga building na maaari niyang maging testing center. Bunga ng pangungulit sa kanyang kuya Junmyeon, na malapit na upperclassman sa Ateneo, ay napilit niya itong bigyan siya ng tour sa campus. Napag-usapan nilang sabay nang maglunch sa Shopping Center at diretso nang tour sa paligid. 

Hawak-hawak ang isang print out ng mapa ng campus ay isa-isang pinangalanan ng binata ang mga building at landmarks na nadaanan. Buti na lamang at nasa tabi lang niya si Manong Berto, ang driver ng kuya Junmyeon niya, na naging pansamantalang tour guide habang wala pa ang kuya. 

“Manong Berto, saan po natin susunduin si kuya Junmyeon? Nas―” nanliit ang mga mata niya habang sinusubukang basahin ang text sa mapa, “Vargas Museum na tayo.” 

“Sa pangalawang building, hijo,” sagot ng driver. 

“Palma Hall?” sabay napatingin sa direksyon ng tour guide. 

“Oo. Pero ang tawag ni sir diyan ay AS.” 

Kumunot ang noo ng nagtakang Sehun at nagtagpo na rin ang mga kilay, “Bakit? Sabi dito Palma Hall! Hala!” 

Tawa lang ang isinagot ni Manong Berto. 

Hindi makita ni Sehun kung saan nakatambay ang kuya Junmyeon niya kaya para mapadali ang lahat ay tinawagan na lang niya ito, “Kuya! Nasa labas ka na ba? Saan ka? Yung malapit sa Palma Hall Annex?” 

Nakita na sa wakas ng binata ang kuya na nakatayo sa pinakadulong waiting shed ng Palma Hall sabay itinuro ang susunduin sa driver, “Ayun si kuya!” 

“Kitang-kita ko, hijo,” sagot ni Manong Berto na may ngiti sa mukha. 

Nang tumigil sila sa nasabing waiting shed ay ibinaba ni Sehun ang bintana niya para tawagin ang kuya, “Kuya! Dali gutom na ako!” 

Napansin niya ang dalawang kasama nito, yung isa mukhang pagod na sa buhay at yung isa naman na mukhang mas bata pa sa kanya. Nagpaalam ang kuya sa dalawa at sumakay agad sa back seat ng kotse. “Kuya, sino ang mga 'yon?” 

“Ha?” Pansin sa mukha ng sinundo ang ngiti sa mukha nito. “Sorry?” 

Kumunot uli ang noo ni Sehun at dahan-dahan na lamang niyang inulit ang sinabi, “Sino ang mga 'yon?” 

Kapansin-pansing umaliwalas na ang mukha ng kuya at lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha,”Ah.” May kinuha ito sa side pocket ng bag niya na itinapon sa maliit na basurahan sa likod, “A classmate and his friend.” 

Nasa harapan na sila ng Benitez Hall na kasunod lang ng Palma Hall nang lumingon ulit si Sehun sa direksyon ng dalawang nakita sa waiting shed. Nag-uusap habang naglalakad ang mga ito papunta sa katabing building. “UP students silang dalawa?” 

Nagpunas ng pawis sa noo ang kuya Junmyeon niya nang sumagot ito ng “Yeah. But Han is an upperclassman.” 

Nakadiin pa rin ang tingin ni Sehun sa direksyon ng dalawa nang nagtanong ulit siya sa kuya, “Sino sa kanila?” 

“The one wearing blue,” mabilis na sagot ng kuya Junmyeon niya. “The cute one is Yixing.” 

“Mas cute kaya yung isa,” agad na dinagdag ni Sehun habang nakabaon ang tingin sa naka-asul. Buti na lang at hindi mabilis ang pagmamaneho ni Manong Berto at nakita pa niya ang mukha nito. 

Naririnig niyang tumawa ang kuya Junmyeon niya sa back seat at napansing napalingon din ito sa direksyon ng dalawa, “Yixing and Luhan.” 

Naramdaman ni Sehun ang pag-init ng kaniyang mga pisngi nang biglang tumingin sa direksyon nila ang naka-asul. Ewan ba pero parang diretsong sa kanya nakatitig ito. “Luhan,” naibulong niya sa hangin. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sumakit ba ulo niyo? oo? ako rin. sabaw na rin ako habang sinusulat ito kaya saka na ako magpapaliwanag. tulog muna tayo. ah, at maligayang pasko sa lahat.(Awtor, 2016)
> 
> Inspired by Tadhana ng Up Dharma Down at Takda ng Maude.


End file.
